The Asylum
by Nanami Of Falling Snow
Summary: Sasuke gets sent to an asylum and meets a blond named naruto. what happens when sasuke hears that someone named Kyuubi takes over when naruto is upset, and naruto talks to him? A lot? sorry bad summery. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

**Ages:**

**Kyuubi: (if he was still alive) 23**

**Job:...**

**realated to naruto: brother  
**

**Itachi: 22**

**Job: discovering butterflies**

**is related to sasuke:brother  
**

**Deidara: 22 (older by a month)**

**Job: Artist**

**is related to naruto: cousin  
**

**Naruto: 16**

**Sasuke: 16(older by three months)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT NOR EVER WILL OWN Naruto, IF I DID THEN SASUKE AND Naruto WOULD BE TOGETHER BY NOW IN THE SERIES**_

**Nanami: I know some of you got alerts on this story about new chapters and stuff, but i am actually combining my chapters because i think as short as some of them were it's kinda lame not to, and i will be doing my best to make longer chapters :D  
**

**Welcome to Hell on Earth**

To say Sasuke was full of rage was an understatement. He was going to kill his brother. Sending him here? In the Looney bin? With all those fruit loops? God damn that Itachi. Just because he was diagnosed to have bipolar disorder doesn't mean you send him here for help. Sasuke wonders why he couldn't just use meds. Although… the last straw that sent him here was probably when he that katana at Itachi's head…. Yeah probably. Or the time he almost drowned that fan girl… or the time- ok Sasuke knew he had done A LOT to get himself here.

Itachi leads the way in to a tall building, helping Sasuke carry his bags. The receptionist shows them the way to Sasuke's new room. Sasuke has his own room, it's plain and white. The bed has a white blanket and pillows. There is also a desk and a dresser at the other side of the room.

"Bye Sasuke, I have to go so I can make it to work. I will visit you here soon. Oh, at least **try** to get along with someone here," Itachi tells him, and then leaves. Sasuke unpacks his clothing and other items. An older blonde woman with what looked like a purple diamond tattoo on her forehead walks in.

"Hello, you must be Sasuke Uchiha. I am Tsunade. If you need anything come talk to me, here is your schedule, it's for Monday through Friday. Saturday and Sunday are usually days to yourself, if you need any you will take your medication. Our Psychiatrists will decide if you do you any questions?" she asks.

"Not right now but I probably will have some later," Sasuke replies. Tsunade nods.

"Ask someone in the relaxation area to show you to the cafeteria later when you're hungry, if you have any questions ask the other patients, if they don't know the answer then come ask me or a therapist who is keeping an eye on you guys," Tsunade walks out.

Sasuke now had a tray of food and was looking for some where to sit. He sees a table where most of the patients are. He looks around. A short blue eyed blond boy about the age of 16 walks in the cafeteria with a man, the man has brown hair in a pony tail and a scare across his nose.

"Everyone listen up!" says the brunette. All heads turn to listen. "Meet Naruto! He has just been moved down three levels today, please try get along with him," he tells everyone. Everyone (except Sasuke) murmurs. Naruto flashes everyone a breath taking smile, then goes and sits at a table by himself. Sasuke decides to sit with the blond.

"Your new here aren't you?" Naruto asks. Sasuke nods.

"How did you guess?"

"Simple, you're sitting with me, that obviously means you know nothing about the levels,"

"The levels? What are those?"

"Well, you see here in Konoha, there are five levels of well… basically how crazy we are, level 1 means you're just barley crazy enough to be here, 2 means you are a possible threat to others, 3 means you're a possible threat to yourself and 4 means we are defiantly a threat to ourselves, or others, 5 means both, and well… I guess you could say there is a popular story about me going around so… let's just say I'm not Mr. popular," Naruto tells him. Was this guy for real? He used to be a definite threat to everyone? He has to be kidding.

* * *

Sasuke was exploring the building he was stuck in, because he was a level two he was stuck in building two. A brown haired kid with red upside-down triangles on his face came up to Sasuke.

"So you're him eh?" he asks.

"Who?"

"You're the kid who sat with the Naruto freak! I'm amazed he didn't freak out on you!"

"Who are you and what do you mean?" Sasuke asks.

"The name is Kiba Inuzuka. Your Sasuke Uchiha right?" Sasuke nods. "What I mean about him freaking out on you is… well when he first came here, about 8 years ago…

_Flashback!_

_Kiba was sitting back in his group therapy session watching the scene play out. The therapist was out of the room at the time. A girl with pink hair walks up to an eight year old Naruto._

"_So, who sent you here?" she asks._

"_My uncle," Naruto quietly replies._

"_I was sure it would be your parents, I mean, you seem perfectly sane. He must have thought you were annoying,"she tells him._

"_I don't have…. Parents…" he tells her._

"_Really? Did they die?" she asks._

"_Yes..."_

"_I bet it was your fault. With those whiskers on your face you really look like a demon. I bet you are! You're probably just a monster that killed his own parents!" she accuses._

"_No! No! It's not my fault! It's not my- not my fault!" he yells crying._

"_Lies!" the boy suddenly breaks. He picks up a chair and throws it at the girl. Iruka walks in the room._

"_Listen you useless pink-haired rat! It wasn't his fault so stop blaming him!" Naruto shouts._

"_Naruto! Calm down! Tell me what happened!" Iruka tells him._

"_I'm NOT Naruto! I'm Kyuubi! This pink rat blames him for what happened to his parents!" Naruto shouts._

_End of flashback_

"Then Iruka took him out of the room. I hadn't seen him since that day then till yesterday at lunch, day Iruka took him out of the room, Iruka put Naruto in his room to let him calm down for a while. Half an hour later I watched Iruka walk in to Naruto's room, there was Naruto, laying on his bed, blood flowing from his arms, he had cut himself. And he was mumbling something like 'it isn't my fault,' over and over again,"

_Wow _was all Sasuke could think.

"I feel pretty bad for that kid, the pink witch still goes here too," Kiba comments.

"So Naruto has _Schizophrenia_?"

"Yeah I guess, man I wouldn't be surprised if they put him on lots of meds, I mean he is extremely…. Scary when he becomes Kyuubi,"

* * *

"Ok first things first, I would like to introduce you all to Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto take a seat," the blond boy sits down in an empty seat that has no one beside it. "We will all go around the room introducing ourselves. You will say your name, who sent you here, and what they do for a living, Naruto you may begin," Iruka sits down.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my uncle Jiraiya sent me here… and he well… last time I heard…. He writes porn," everyone besides Sasuke, Naruto and Iruka snicker.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I was sent here by my mother, she works at a super market," Says a pink haired girl with green eyes. Naruto glares at her.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I was sent her by my brother Itachi, he works as a…" Sasuke mumbles the last part.

"What did you say he works as?" Iruka asks.

"He… collects and discovers new….. Butterflies," every one laughs besides Naruto. Even Iruka chuckles. Everyone else introduces themselves.

**To be continued  
**

**Nanami:****First off, I made Sasuke have basically out of control actions with his bipolarness. My mom is bipolar so I know you can have it and act like a normal person; I just am trying to give him a mental illness that suits him. As for the levels, I have no clue what an asylum is like so I made the Konoha asylum like this. If you know this is completely off then tell me please. And i combined the first three chapters in here... see what I mean? most of my early chapters were short and choppy.  
**

**Naruto: please review**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT NOR EVER WILL OWN Naruto, IF I DID THEN SASUKE AND Naruto WOULD BE TOGETHER BY NOW IN THE SERIES**_

**Sasuke: Where is my ply wood?**

**Nanami: you mean my ply wood? It's in a special safe where you can't get it**

**Sasuke: T-T I want ply wood**

**Nanami: I think he might really be bipolar….**

**Naruto: let the story begin!**

**When a pink haired Chewbacca attacks, all hell will break loose (poor Sasuke)**

"Hey did you know Naruto the schizo has been put back in our level! Looks like that Gaara kid has a buddy now!" exclaims a troll with pink hair (a\n: a.k.a. Sakura) to her best friend Ino, who has long blonde hair in a pony tail, and her other friends; Neji who has long brown hair (a\n he isn't her friend he is there because he is overprotective of his cousin Hinata), Hinata who has long purplish black hair, and Tenten who has brown hair that is put in two buns on the sides of her head.

"Don't b-be so mean a-about him Sakura, y-you're t-the w-whole re-reason that he had to m-move up s-so many levels," replies Hinata. Tenten nods.

"You know, if you are going to be such a jerk to him, I'm leaving you to be your bitchy self because I'm not friends with you, I'm friends with Hinata," Tenten tells her. "Come on Hinata; let's go before we turn out like her and Ino," Tenten, Neji, and Hinata leave the group.

"Don't worry Sakura, unlike them I am you're friend, I don't think you're a bitch, come on lets go tell Naruto what he really is so you can cheer up," Ino says to Sakura. Sakura nods. They both leave the room.

SCENE CHANGE TO OUTSIDE

(Sasuke's POV)

I'm sitting under a tree with Naruto, who I have been trying to get closer to, and learn more about. So far I have got him to tell me his favorite color is orange, he likes ramen, and he adores foxes. I have no clue why but… something about him makes me want to know him better… something just… I don't know, connects? He just draws in my attention and I just can't take it away from him… never have I, Uchiha Gertrude(1) Sasuke felt this way ever before… and I kind of like it. It makes me feel fuzzy…. I think all the crazy people here are starting to get to me. Yeah, that's most likely it.

(Normal POV)

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka started walking to Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke noticed Naruto was talking to himself.

"Yeah, I can see them too Kyuubi, don't worry it will most likely be alright. I know." Sasuke hear, which quite frankly, it made him utterly confused.

_Kyuubi? Isn't that Naruto's other self?_

"Hey! Demon! What the hell are the people here doing letting_ you _outside? I mean after all yo-"

"Shut up! You have no idea how tired kit is because of you now leave him alone!" Kyuubi took over Naruto's personality. Sasuke stood up.

"Chewbacca and foot face, leave Naruto alone or I will make you face the consequences. And they will **not** be enjoyable. At all." Sakura and Ino looked at Sasuke in shock.

"At first, you seemed like a cool guy. One we'd hang out with. But for you, a noob, to stick up for this monster, and say such rude words to two ladies is unforgivable," Ino told Sasuke with a glare.

"Two ladies? Where? I just see my best friend to my right, and two bitches who **are **insane might i add," Sasuke said pissing the two females. Sakura stormed off first.

"You will pay. No one insults my best friend and gets away with it," Ino stormed off following the direction Sakura went in.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"You're welcome," The two laid down on the ground, Naruto fell asleep with in twenty minutes soon followed by Sasuke.

**To be continued**

**(1) that's not his middle name I just thought it would sound better if he had one and Gertrude is a funny middle name for Sasuke**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT NOR EVER WILL OWN Naruto, IF $I DID THEN SASUKE AND Naruto WOULD BE TOGETHER BY NOW IN THE SERIES**_

**Nanami: Thank you for the reviews**

**Meeting a ghost on the first day of class**

"Ok today we will be working in groups of three on math equations. Any questions? Haku, what are you doing?" the teacher with grey hair and a doctor's mask named Kakashi asked staring at the back of the room. Sasuke looked to the back of the class to see a girl whose skin is the color of snow and has long black hair walk in to a wall.

"I don't want to be here for this lesson so I am trying to go through the wall but it won't work, I guess my spirit still is stuck to my old body," Haku told Kakashi with a straight face. Kakashi slaped his forehead.

"Sit down now, Haku." Haku sighed and listened to Kakashi. "Ok the groups are, one; ino, Sakura, and Sai, two: Hinata, Neji, and Tenten, three: Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji, four: Kiba, Shino, and Zaku, Five: Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara, Six: Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku." Sasuke sighed, of course he was put with one of the weirdest people there, but on the bright side he wss also grouped with Naruto. Sasuke stood up and sat with Haku and Naruto.

"Hi Haku, how are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine; I just can't believe so many people here can see ghosts," Haku replied in a happy tone.

"What do you mean by 'so many people can see ghosts'?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't know? Wow you can see a ghost without even knowing it. I'm dead and I am now a ghost looking for the light. That's what I mean," Haku replied. Sasuke got paler.

"Sasuke, Tsunade wants to speak to you in her office," Kakashi told him from the front of the room.

SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tsunade ordered. The door opened and Sasuke entered. "Take a seat." Tsunade sighed.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade looked at him.

"I know this is probably going to sound strange to you, especially since I'm the one ask. To start you have been hanging out with Naruto quite a bit, yes?" Sasuke nodded. "Have you heard him talking to himself or someone named Kyuubi at all?"

"Now that I think about it… I have noticed him talking to himself a few times." Sasuke trailed off. "I've heard a rumor about Naruto… could you tell me the whole story about what has happened to him?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I will tell you so you can understand Naruto more, BUT you can not mention any of his past that I tell you about him _**ever**_, if he wants you to know he will tell you. A long time ago, when Naruto was six years old, Naruto's parents traveled a lot so he stayed at home with his older brother Kyuubi. Naruto's parents, Minato and Kushina, had never been home before on Naruto's birthday, so Naruto asked them if they would try to make it that year. The plane they were on that was going to Naruto's home town, crashed and was even on fire. Guess who saw that landing and was waiting for his parents? Naruto, Minato and Kushina were very important to the business world, Namikaze medicines sound familiar? Some people were very upset and said that Naruto was the true cause of their deaths, the only one who would defend him was his brother Kyuubi. When Naruto was eight Kyuubi died of brain cancer. Naruto's schizophrenic side is named Kyuubi and only comes out when Naruto is emotionally or physically threatened by another person. Basically, people mentally attack him so much he needs someone like his older brother to protect him, Sasuke, if Naruto is ever in trouble, please help him. I can't because if I'm there, that's when they try to behave themselves, understand?"

Sasuke nodded._ How could such a thing happen to him but he smiles so much?_ He thought to himself.

SCENE AND DATE CHANGE SCENE AND DATE CHANGE: one month later, thanksgivings break (from school)

Sasuke walked into the visitor's hall, where family members or friends can come visit you or take you out for the day. But this week, if Tsunade deemed you stable enough, you were allowed to leave for three days with your family members, but she would give specific instructions that had to be followed or else you wouldn't be out until you're no longer crazy. Sasuke spotted Naruto sitting at a table with three people, Two of which he recognized, Itachi and his boyfriend. Itachi spotted Sasuke, stood up, and walked up to him.

"How has your adventure in the strait jacket been?" Itachi asked him with a smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I admit I can get crazy sometimes, but I'm not _that _crazy," Sasuke sighed.

"Met any interesting people?" Itachi asked.

"Let's see, I've met two trolls (Sakura and ino), a ghost boy, or was he a girl…. and I think they called one kid I talked to a pyromaniac. Besides that I made a friend." Itachi gasped.

"You? Mr. I have the North Pole shoved up my ass? You must introduce me to the kid! There aren't many people who you don't hate! It's amazing!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating?" Sasuke asked causing Itachi to shake his head.

"Oh, and someone is waiting for you at home. She is extremely pissed off at you right now." Itachi told Sasuke.

"I have an idea who it is. She pissed me off so I" Sasuke whispered the rest to Itachi. Itachi's eyes widened.

"When you die, I get your Katana right?" Itachi asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, we don't even know if I'm leaving here with you yet. So I still have some chances."

"Nuh uh, she will come here and kill you if she doesn't give you payback soon." Itachi told him causing Sasuke to sigh again.

"Come on lets go talk to Tsunade to see if I can leave with you." Sasuke started walking to the office with Itachi.

Itachi and Sasuke enter Tsunade's office and spot Deidara and Naruto whom they just saw moments ago.

"Hi Sasuke and Itachi un!" Deidara waved, Naruto smiled.

"Perfect timing Sasuke and Itachi! So is it true that Naruto will be hanging out with Sasuke somewhat during thanksgiving break?" Itachi nodsed to answer Tsunade's question. "Good, I had a feeling you were going to pick up Sasuke so I prepared a bag of Sasuke's medication to take with you," Tsunade gave Itachi a bag by her desk with about three bottles in it. Itachi gave Sasuke the 'I knew you were crazy' smirk. Sasuke sighed in defeat. "Sasuke knows when to take and how much so leave that to him, have a great thanksgiving! " Itachi noded, then both groups left her office.

"Introduce me now!" Itachi told Sasuke. Sasuke gave him the 'what the hell are you smoking?' look.

"To who?" Sasuke asked.

"The one kid who you can get along with, and they get along with you!" Itachi exclaimed. Naruto laughed a little realizing he is the one Itachi is talking about.

"Well, you already know his name it seems,"

"Who? Tell me now or I'll tell you-know-who where your katana is," Sasuke shivered. He then pointed to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi," Sasuke said introducing. Itachi seemed a little shocked.

"You get along with my Naruto un? That's surprising considering how angsty you always act," Deidara stated.

"The only day he seemed angsty was his first day here… he kept mumbling he was going to kill his 'Anki' (1)" Naruto told them. "Besides that he is a nice person," Itachi's and Deidara's eyes widened.

"Did you just call Sasuke Uchiha nice?" Itachi asked thinking he heard wrong, but Naruto nodded. Itachi looked in the bag that held Sasuke's medication. "What kind of meds did they put you on Sasuke?"Itachi only saw medication that helps balance the chemicals in the brain.

"Oh! There is someone who wants to kick your ass Sasuke. She was majorly pissed when I saw her last. What did you do un?" Deidara asked. Sasuke whispered something in his ear. "You are going to die painfully,"

"Who knows, maybe she'll make me explode when she sees me. Literally." Sasuke said.

"Who did he piss off?" Naruto asked.

"Konan un," Deidara answered. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"You are a dead man," Naruto stated.

"So wait, Naruto knows a lot of people I know but by chance I haven't met him until you send me to an asylum?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looks to Deidara, and they had a silent conversation.

"Pretty much," Itachi then answered. Deidara sighed. A Man with white hair and looks like he is in his fifties walks up to them(a/n Jiraiya).

"Hey Sasuke! It h-"

"How do you know my name and who are you?"Sasuke asked. Silence…

"Sasuke, this is Jiraiya, Naruto's and Deidara's uncle. I talked to him a little about you earlier, that's where he knows your name from," Itachi said.

SCENE CHANGE: a hotel in the mountains, it's about 7 pm

"Ok so, room 303 is for Sasuke and Itachi, room 304 is for Deidara and Naruto, and room 305 is for me," Jiraiya announced.

"Oh no! Me and my dear Dei are being separated!" Itachi exclaimed, pretending to be serious.

"Stop acting like an idiot Itachi," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're no fun! What happened to the adorable and humorous little brother I had when you were little?" Itachi asked.

"I think this is a replacement to that Sasuke and they killed the old one," Deidara commented.

"I'm the same Sasuke I just got older," Sasuke said, slowly getting a head ache. Itachi sighed.

"I better take Sasuke to the room before he kills someone."

"I'm not going to kill someone," Sasuke told Itachi.

"Yeah yeah, we all believe you Sasuke," Deidara sarcastically commented. Itachi got the room key from Jiraiya and took Sasuke to their room.

"So you've known Sasuke for a while?" Naruto asked, knowing Deidara has known Itachi since they were in middle school. Deidara nodded.

"Yeah, Itachi and him…. I think it was 10 years ago," Deidara said thinking back...

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT NOR EVER WILL OWN Naruto, IF I DID THEN SASUKE AND Naruto WOULD BE TOGETHER BY NOW IN THE SERIES**_

**Nanami: Thank you for the reviews! Thank you so much! Reviews tend to be my inspiration, I know this probably sounds stupid, but I constantly check my email hoping it notifies me of a new chapter or review. **

**Sasuke: well, if it weren't for this idiot reading fanfics and typing when she should be doing homework, she would never post chapters.**

**Nanami: Please forgive me for not posting a chapter in a while! My top priorities story wise was finishing one story and finally posting the second chapter to another, but that is not a good enough excuse! I'm sorry. Gomenasai! And, I know I already said this but ****THANK YOU SinfulHeartXPureSoul SO MUCH FOR THE DOSHINJI YOU MADE! I love it XD. They made a doshinji of this story. (I've only seen three pages but it's awesome)**

**The beginning of a great relationship**

_Flashback_

_12 year old Deidara walks through the empty halls of Leaf middle school, looking for his class. It's the middle of the year and he had to transfer to Leaf because people were picking on him due to his hairstyle (a/n if you don't remember how Deidara has his hair SHAME on you!). He spots a teacher talking with a student in the hallway. Deidara walks towards them hoping to get directions, but he realizes from the teacher's expression he is scolding the student. He hides behind a wall so he doesn't get caught._

"_Listen Itachi, if you keep getting into fights like this then we'll have to expel you," the teacher tells the boy in front of himself. The boy in front of him looks like he is 12 years old, tallish, with long black hair in a low pony tail and dark eyes._

"_It's not my fault! They start throwing punches at me and I fight back so I don't get pumbled, that's why they always get their asses handed to them," The boy tells him. The teacher sighs._

"_Language, please. I do believe that it you're telling the truth but without other witnesses, I really can't do much for you. I'm very sorry Itachi, but I can't do much for you right now, just try to avoid getting in fights." The teacher walks away. Deidara waits a few minutes to come out from the corner and then he acts as if he never heard a word. He spots the classroom he is supposed to be in. Deidara opens the door._

"_Ah, are you the new transfer student?" the teacher asks. Deidara nods._

"_I'm sorry that I'm late, I got lost," _

"_Introduce yourself to the class please," Deidara walks to the front of the room._

"_I'm Deidara, and before you ask, I am a guy not a flat chested girl. My hair is this way because I like it." Deidara tells the class._

"_Please take a seat next to Itachi in the back. Itachi please stand up," the boy that Deidara saw in the hallway earlier stands up. Deidara walks to his new seat then sits down._

_Later…._

_Deidara is walking home. He spots a group of 10 people, around his age, gathered around something. He walks to check out whatever it is. In seconds he finds out the boys are gathered around Itachi, and are in fact fighting him at the same time._

"_You know, there is a word for using lots of people to fight one person. It's called being a coward." Deidara says to the group, announcing his presence. The boys turn to Deidara. _

"_Oh, it's just that weird new kid! Dei- something or another. What the hell do you want wimp?"_

_Deidara pauses to think for a second. One of the guys starts punching Deidara, interrupting his thought. After the first hit, Deidara doges the rest of the hits. Deidara jumps back, smirks, and opens his backpack._

"_Well, if I were you I wouldn't be fighting a guy with dynamite." Deidara pulls dynamite and matches out of his backpack. One of the guys gasp._

"_You wouldn't!"_

"_Really? Why don't we find out?" Deidara swipes one of the matches across the match box, the top catches on fire. Deidara turns his attention back to where to boys __**were**__. The only ones left now are Deidara and bruised Itachi. Deidara grins. Itachi stares at Deidara._

"_Please tell me that is __**not**__ really dynamite." Itachi looks at it. Deidara blows out the match._

"_Nope, they're drama props. I was going to bring them to the drama teacher so she can use them for her next play but I couldn't find the room. I guess that was lucky huh?" Itachi nods in agreement. _

"_Follow me please." Itachi says as he starts to walk. Deidara walks with him._

"_Why?"_

"_One, I haven't properly thanked you, two, we're not in the best condition, and three, I'm supposed to be watching my little brother. He's….. Well…. He doesn't like being home alone…" they continue to walk in silence. They reach a HUGE mansion; Itachi walks to the door and opens the door and they both walk in.  
"I'm home." Within seconds Itachi has been glomped by what Deidara deems, the second cutest little boy in the world. The little boy looks to be about six years old; he has black hair and onyx eyes._

"_Welcome back Itachi-ni!" the little boy says, and then notices Itachi's bruises. "Another fight? Let me guess, those meanie heads got their asses handed to them!" Itachi sighs._

"_Don't cuss,"_

"_Why? Dad cusses." Itachi shakes his head._

"_Father shouldn't either. The only reason he can get away with it is because he is an adult," Itachi tells the little boy sternly. He looks down sad._

"_Gomenasai (I'm sorry)…" _

"_It's fine, just don't cuss!" Itachi ruffles his hair. The little boy looks at Deidara._

"_What's your name?" Deidara smiles._

"_I'm Deidara. What's yours?" _

"_I'm Sasuke! I'm the best ninja ever!" Sasuke says with a smile, Deidara chuckles. "What's funny?" Sasuke asks with a cute tilt to the side of his head._

"_Oh, it's nothing. You just remind me of my cousin,"_

Naruto gasps.

"Sasuke thought he was a ninja too?" Deidara nods.

"He was really cute too,"

"Dei, you call all little kids cute."

"So? I have never met an un-cute little kid."

"True."

"Anyways, back to my story un!"

"_You're bruised too. Just like Itachi-ni. Hold on a sec!" Sasuke runs out of the room. Deidara looks at Itachi questioningly._

"_Ever since I've been getting into fights Sasuke refuses to let me do anything until he uses band aids,"_

"_Oh, that makes sense un," Deidara nods. Silence fills the room for a few minutes._

"_Why?" _

"_Why what?" Deidara asks and looks at Itachi confused._

"_Why did you help me? No one usually does….."_

"_I don't really know….. I just kind of did it. I guess I just didn't want you to get expelled and I thought you would probably be a good friend." Now it's Itachi's turn top look confused._

"_What made you think I would be expelled?"_

"_Well…" Deidara looks down, "I kind of over heard the teacher talking to you today when I was looking for my class,"_

"_Thanks." Itachi smiles._

"_You're welcome." Deidara smiles back._

"_Fair warning, chances are tomorrow you'll have to go to the principal's office with me. Those guys always go to the office and say I beat them up, which is partly true," _

"_Eh, it won't be the first time I have had to go to the office about a fight." Deidara shrugs._

"_You've been in fights before?" Itachi questions._

"_Yeah, some people, particularly girls, were pissed that my hair is this awesome, especially since I'm a guy, and I don't have to do too much to get it this way(1)" Deidara points to his lovely hair. "So I've learned the easiest way out is to scare the crap out of them,"_

"That sounds just like you," Naruto says then laughs.

"Stop interrupting my awesome flashback!"

"Fine, fine."

_Sasuke walks in and puts Band aids on both of them._

"_I have to go or else my Uncle (2) Jiraiya will get angry. If it's ok, do you want to hang out after school tomorrow?" Deidara asks._

"_Sure, it sounds like fun. We can figure out the details later," Itachi agrees. Deidara grabs Itachi's hand and writes something on it._

"_It's my number. If you need anything or just want to chat call or text me." Deidara smiles. They say good bye and leave._

"So? How did the next day go? Did you get detention or something?" Naruto asks curiously.

"What did I say?"

"You told me to stop interrupting…."

"Good, ok, so the principal called us to the office the next morning…"  
_Deidara and Itachi walk to the office, when the go in they see the guys from the day before._

"_So let me get this straight," The principal starts out. "Itachi, you were beating up these four," he gestures towards the guys. "Then you, Deidara, came as his partner to help because he was overwhelmed with how many he chose to fight, and you wanted you use dynamite on them?" Deidara starts laughing._

"_You, think I had real dynamite? It was a drama prop!" Laugh "That's rich." Deidara looks at the principal,"You saw me record right? Why I was finally expelled?" The principal nods. They all (except Deidara) look at the principal, curiously._

"_Should I share?" the principal asks, then Deidara smiles._

"_Why not?" Deidara replies._

"_He was expelled for getting in a fight with 10 other guys,"_

"_Yeah, and you can find all 10 of them at hospital because they wouldn't leave alone the fact that my hair is much better than any of the girls they knew, so they started making fun of me. That didn't last too long," all the guys besides Itachi, Deidara and the principal shiver. _

"Seriously? Is that true Deidara?" Deidara just looks at Naruto, with the "you done talking yet?" look. "Fine, Fine, I'll shut up now."

"Well, what happened was, after a long talk with the principal, he made a decision. Guess what it was?"

"Did he let you and Itachi off the hook and blah blah blah you add something like true love conquers all."

"Nope! We were expelled, from the entire school district. But we ended up going to the same school. Then you know the rest about how Itachi and I started dating in high school. And that is my wonderful tale of love~ (3)" Deidara says, purposely over exaggerating. The two soon go upstairs to the rooms. Naruto walks to the room, and Deidara knocks on the one next to it.

"Our room is here, what are you doing?" Naruto asks.

"I just want to say night to Itachi un." Naruto nods and enters their room. The room has two beds, a table, a chair, a TV, and a bathroom. Naruto walks over to his bed and plops on it. Naruto starts to doze off, right when Naruto is almost asleep he hears to door open which wakes him up quickly. Naruto sits up, and before he looks over he hears a voice that doesn't sound quite like Deidara's voice.

"Hey dobe. Itachi and Deidara kicked me out so I'm sleeping in here tonight."

"I wonder why they-"Naruto is interrupted by a loud moan. Both of their faces get slightly red.

"I think that answers your question." Naruto nods.

* * *

_Naruto runs in the hospital room the second the doctors let him in. Naruto sits in a chair next to the boy in the hospital bed. Naruto starts crying again. The red headed boy in the hospital bed looks up to Naruto with his pale green eyes and cups the younger boy's face._

"_I've made it through this before; I'll make it through it again. I love you Naru, and even if I don't make it through this again, I'll be with you whether you want me or not, sorry but you're stuck with me."_

"_But- don't talk like that! Ever! I love you too, but I'll have to hurt you if you keep talking like that," The red head chuckles._

"_Just remember no matter what someone says, mom, dad, and I all love you. So do Deidara and Jiraiya. If someone says what happened is your fault, they're lying; it's not your fault. It never has been," Naruto look down sadly._

"_I hate when we talk in this damn hospital. You always make it sound like you're going to die, but, each time I'm finally convinced you won't make it, you do it."_

"_Naruto, I am going to die one day. I'm sorry but I will. Until that day, everyone who messes with you will get their asses handed to them, even if it's when I'm in the hospital." Naruto smiles sadly. The only noise that's heard for a few minutes is the red head's heart rate. The beeping starts to slow down. The red head's eyes slowly fill with fear and sadness._

"_Naruto," Naruto looks at him curiously. "I love you, I'm sorry but-" the heart rate gets even slower. "Good bye Naru-" The boy's eyes shut and the heart rate slowly stops. _

"_KYUU-NI!" Naruto's eyes fill with distress and he runs to the door and opens it faster than should be possible."DOCTOR! NURSE! SOMEONE! KYUUBI IS DIEING!"_

Sasuke POV

I wake up to hear someone mumbling. I've always been a light sleeper. I listen quietly. Is that- I think someone is crying. I sit up slowly and look around to find the source. I look to Naruto's bed; he's tossing and turning mumbling something that sounds like 'no! Don't….kyuu' I stand up and walk over to Naruto's bed, and softly shake him awake. I know what its like- to have a nightmare and when I wake up no one is there…. I remember after my parents died I had the same nightmare for years.

Normal POV

Naruto slowly stirs, with a very panicked expression on his face.

"I'll go get Deidara ..." Sasuke says hoping that Deidara would know what to do to help Naruto. As Sasuke stands up Naruto catches Sasuke's wrist.

"Please don't leave me," Naruto says, clearly still fearful of whatever his dream had been. Sasuke grabs one of the pillows off of his bed, sets it on Naruto's and lays down beside Naruto while holding his hand and pulls the covers over himself. The two drift back off to sleep.

In the morning in Deidara and Itachi's room.

As soon as Deidara was fully awake he practically jumped out of bed and got dressed.

"Itachi!" Deidara shouted to wake up his lover. _Damn, out of all the days in the year I forgot what yesterday was. Poor Naruto, thanks to me he's probably crying his eyes out now with a panicked Uchiha _Deidara thought to himself. Itachi slowly got up and got dressed, knowing that whatever Deidara wanted was important.

"What is it Deidara?"

"Do you remember what I told you before about what happens on a certain day every year? That day was yesterday!"

"You mean he still has nightmares about Kyuubi's death?"

"Yeah un!" Deidara grabs the key to the room next door and walks out fallowed by Itachi into Naruto and Sasuke's room. Deidara unlocks the door then walks in on a very surprising sight. The bed closest to the doo is empty and from the door they can only see Sasuke's back. The pair walks closer to get a better view off what is going on. Naruto is calmly asleep, lying with his head buried in Sasuke's chest while Sasuke has his arms around Naruto tightly and protectively.

"I don't think Naruto is having the nightmare," Itachi comments.

"Me neither. Y'know, you Uchihas never cease to surprise me." Itachi smirks at the comment. "This reminds me of when they were six. Remember how Sasuke reacted when he thought he would never see Naruto again?" Deidara asks and Itachi chuckles.

"If I remember right, Sasuke's exact words were 'No! Don't take Naru-chan away from me!' while he was squeezing Naruto so hard I was surprised he could breath." Itachi said looking at the wall as if it were a portal showing the past. Itachi narrows his eyes. "I wonder… if Kyuubi and my parents never died…. Would Naruto and Sasuke remember?"

"Who knows? Thinking back on it I also wonder why he studied with us. He knew all the answers to everything, we- well _I _was average at everything. I wish Kyuubi would have told us about his condition before Naruto did. But then again, he didn't want pity, so why would he have told us?" Deidara looks down. Itachi decides if the conversation continues any further like this it will probably become very depressing.

"Remember when Sasuke 'kidnapped' Naruto?"Itachi says, lightening the subject. "Or it was rather Naruto snuck into Sasuke's window," Deidara laughs, waking up one of the two sleeping boys on the bed.

Naruto opened his eyes, hearing laughter, but he couldn't see. His head was against something, and holding him in its warm embrace. Naruto sniffed, whoever it was smelled like sharp, yet fresh mint leaves. (A/n I'm saying the scent was sharp)Naruto snuggled in a little closer (if that was possible) to the other body and wrapped his arms around it.

"I think he's awake." Deidara commented.

"Probably not," Itachi replied "If he sleeps like you, he won't wake up unless someone shakes him." Unknowing, that he was wrong.

"It was so cute when we took Sasuke and Naruto to our school photographer! I think I still have some of the pictures, but I do know where the wedding one is for sure."Naruto was highly curious what Deidara was talking about. He was thinking Deidara must mean some other Naruto or Sasuke; after all, the two had only met at the asylum a few months earlier.

A little bit after, Deidara and Itachi left the room. Naruto tried to get up to take a shower and get dressed, but he couldn't. Why? Because he had Sasuke holding onto him, like a writer would to their laptop when someone is trying to take it away and make them stop writing. It took Naruto about half an hour, but he managed to wiggle out of the Uchiha's death grip without waking him.

Naruto opened his bag, pulled out his clothes and his medication. Naruto went into the bathroom and grabbed a plastic cup that was by the hotel's sink and put water in it, opened his medication bottle and took a pill with the water then proceeded to take a shower. After he showered and got dressed he knocked on Deidara and Itachi's door, as soon as he went in Itachi dragged him out to take Naruto with him to a store.

Sasuke soon woke up afterwards, surprised that Naruto was gone but assumed he was with his brother or Deidara. Sasuke got up, took his medication, and got dressed. Sasuke's feet felt cold so he went back over to his suitcase to get some socks, but just when he reached the suitcase he tripped into a wall making a loud bang noise. A few minutes after Sasuke had got up angrily and sat on the bed there was a knock at the door.

Sasuke got up and walked over to the door and opened it to see Deidara. Sasuke stepped to the side letting him in.

"Naruto went with Itachi to the store." Sasuke nodded. The two sat down and started watching TV. "Last night… Did Naruto have a nightmare?" Deidara asked curiously. Sasuke slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I woke up to him; he sounded really sad and scared so I woke him up. Somehow I'd ended up sleeping next to him," Sasuke replied. Deidara chuckled to himself. "How'd you know he had a nightmare?" Deidara sighs.

"To be truthful, twice a year he has nightmares. Each of those is the anniversary of when someone close to him died. That's all I can tell you. If you want to know more talk to Naruto." Sasuke nods.

**To be continued (sorry for shortness)**

**Nanami:**** This just seems like a good stopping point right now. I have more ideas for next chapter so it shouldn't take as long. I will try to get into a habit of updating this story at least once a month. This and another story of mine (if you have read it it's called Oojosama no Yuuyake) are my top priorities. If you read my other on-going sasunaru story right now, that is not my top priority, but I will try to update it.  
**

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT NOR EVER WILL OWN Naruto, IF I DID THEN SASUKE AND Naruto WOULD BE TOGETHER BY NOW IN THE SERIES_**

**Nanami: Thank you for the reviews, I love so much when I come home from school and my email says I have a new review. Thank you for helping make making stories even more fun! **

**The chapter that I can't think of a name for!**

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. How the hell was he supposed to ask Naruto about his family? He did know the vague outline of what happened to Naruto's family thanks to Tsunade, but what good would that do in helping the blond boy? He had to get Naruto to tell him the story.

Naruto opened the bathroom door and walked out to see Sasuke sitting on the bed and let out a heavy sigh. Naruto was curious if he had actually known Sasuke before the asylum, maybe Sasuke remembered something that could enlighten Naruto. Naruto sat down on the other bed.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto interrupted Sasuke's thoughts with.

"Hn?" Sasuke replied.

"Did you have a friend you hung out with a lot when you were little?" Naruto asked. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I don't remember much about him except he was shorter than me and I called him Naro-chan or Nari-chan or something like that."Sasuke told Naruto. "Why?"

"Well this morning I overheard Deidara and Itachi talking about two little kids with the same names as us so I was curious." Naruto looked confused. "I don't really remember much from when I was little besides a few very big things…" Naruto looked down.

"I've been curious since this morning…" Sasuke started out, although he didn't show it, he was feeling a little awkward considering he had never really questioned anyone on their personal life. "What was the nightmare you had…?" Naruto did his best to avoid eye contact.

"My older brother… Kyuubi died when I was eight of brain cancer…." Sasuke started to hear voices in his head (a/n look! Another reason to be at the asylum!)

_"Why isn't he coming over anymore?" said a young voice, it sounded to be that of an eight or nine year old boy._

_"I'm sorry little brother but… something happened to his brother and he just isn't responding to anyone's voice…" said an older male voice._

_"But-"_the young voice in his mind cut off, leaving Sasuke thinking he was insane than ever, especially since the voices were eerily familiar.

"Sasuke… I've never seen your and Itachi's parents… at least not anytime Deidara took me over to his house… did something happen to them?" Sasuke felt his whole body stiffen at the memory. Sasuke slowly nodded. "What happened?"

"They were shot…I still don't understand why or who did it. We were all sitting at the park, out of nowhere there were two gun shots fired at my parents and it killed them." Sasuke said looking straight through everything that was in front of him.

"I'm sorry… that sounds terrible, is that one of the reasons you were sent to Konoha?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"No, it happened when I was about nine or ten. It was traumatizing at first…" Sasuke thought about how when they were shot and his parents fell, his mother fell on him telling him she loved him, "but, although I will never let Itachi know that it actually helped, he forced me to have therapy for two full years after it happened, so it's not as bad as it used to be to think about." Sasuke felt his joints slowly loosen up. Sasuke realized this was the perfect time to have Naruto tell him what happened to his parents. "Did anything happen to your parents?" Naruto froze.

"If it's possible… I would rather not talk about it…" Naruto said with a painful look in his eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto, wishing Naruto would tell him so he could help without Naruto finding out that Tsunade had talked to him about Naruto's family. Sasuke sighed.

"It's fine, but if you ever feel like you want to tell me, you can." Sasuke replied. Naruto snickered at the reply.

"You sound like the psychologist except you don't have that 'tell me damn it!' tone," Naruto said smiling. Ah, the irony, to be truthful, Sasuke **did **want to say that, but realized it would probably scare Naruto away from ever telling him. "C'mon lets go bug Dei, Itachi and Jiraiya, I bet they're at the park I saw while we were driving here last night." Naruto said while standing up. Sasuke stood up and followed Naruto with a 'Hn'. The two exited their hotel room and entered the elevator, pressing the button for the first floor.

"MOMMY! I WANTED TO BRING AKAMARU!" a little girl on the elevator shouted.

"Sweetie, we would have brought him but pets are not allowed at this hotel," The poor mother tried to explain to her fiver-year-old. The little girl stomped angrily.

"That guy has a pet duck on his head! Why was he allowed to bring his pet?" The little girl shouted pointing to Sasuke's hair which caused Sasuke to scowl and Naruto to laugh. Naruto kneeled in front of the little girl with a kind smile.

"Hello my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki; my first name means fishcakes," Naruto greeted the little girl. The little girl giggled at his name.

"What does Uzumaki mean?" she asked

"It means spiral," Naruto answered happily.

"My name is Kiku Inuzuka, Kiku means chrysanthemum, and Inuzuka means…." Kiku looked to her mother for the answer.

"It means doghouse." Her mother supplied.

"Well it is nice to meet you Kiku-Chan, over here is Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto said pointing, "Sasuke doesn't really mean anything, but it was the name of a famous ninja from ancient Japan, and Uchiha means fan." The girl looked at Naruto curiously, "What is it?" he asked.

"Why does he have a ducky on his head?" she asked causing Naruto to laugh again.

"That isn't a duck, that is his hair," Naruto said then looked to Sasuke, "kneel down so she can feel your hair Sasuke," Sasuke raised an eye brow at Naruto's request. "Just do it!" Sasuke reluctantly sighed and kneeled down in front of the little girl who started to pet Sasuke's hair.

"It's so soft!" Kiku said surprised.

"Hn," Sasuke replied with a soft expression that almost no one noticed, it was only Naruto who noticed Sasuke's expression soften. "I have a question, do you have an older brother named Kiba who goes to a place called Konoha?" Sasuke asked and in reply Kiku nodded happily.

"Big brother Kiba is here with us for thanksgiving! Mommy! Mommy! Can they come with us to grandpapa's house tomorrow? Please!" Kiku said looking at her mother. Her mother looked at the two boys.

"You are welcome to come tomorrow, that is if you don't have plans," the mother said.

"Well, I don't really know what the plans are for tomorrow; I know my uncle is going somewhere but as for us and the rest of our group…" Naruto started out.

"How many are in your group?" she asked.

"Including everyone but my uncle, four, why?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if you know Kiba and Kiku got along with you so well so soon, I think you should join us tomorrow, all four of you are welcome," she reached into her purse and pulled out paper and a pen then wrote on it and handed it to Naruto. "If you decide to come, that's the address, oh! And my name is Tsume," the mother said smiling.

"We'll try to join you tomorrow," Naruto said happily, this being the most people he had gotten together with in a long time for a holiday, or anything for that matter. Once the elevator made it to the first floor the two groups went their separate ways.

Scene change: the park

Itachi, Deidara, and Jiraiya all stood in a circle talking, unknown to them, Naruto and Sasuke were standing nearby, listening to their conversation.

"Why is it that Sasuke doesn't remember me?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's our parents. Right after Naruto stopped coming to our house due to you-know-what Sasuke wouldn't shut up about Naruto. When our parents died, it made him entirely forget Naruto, and everyone in Naruto's family but Deidara, and he only remembered Deidara because he was over at least twice a week. Well, maybe he remembers a bit about Naruto and you, but not enough to identify you with," Itachi explained. Jiraiya nodded.

"It's very hard to believe he is the same kid as he was back then, especially if you didn't know what happened. I remember, little Sasuke used to look up at all of us in total awe, and he dragged Naruto off a lot more often." Jiraiya said, while he was remembering little Sasuke (a/n NOT THAT LITTLE SASUKE YOU LITTLE PERVS!) calling him "Jira-chan" and dragging him away to help with whatever mess Naruto had gotten himself into that time.

"Now that I think about it…" Deidara said after a pause, "Sasuke used to be Mr. happy, but very easily upset. " Itachi chuckled.

"Well, I think that proves my little brother has always been very bipolar. Right little brother?" Itachi said, looking to where Naruto and Sasuke were standing.

"I knew Naruto when I was little?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe little brother, maybe not," Itachi said, clearly messing with Sasuke.

"Oh!" Naruto suddenly shouted. All eyes turned to Naruto. "There was this person, and she invited us to go to thanksgiving with her family tomorrow!" Deidara sighed.

"Did you seriously take up an offer from some lady you don't even know un?" Deidara asked.

"Well, she is the mother of one of the people from the asylum, and I think her daughter got pretty attached to Naruto in the elevator," Sasuke told them.

"Well, I guess we **could **go…." Deidara said while he was contemplating.

"We should all go," Itachi said happily.

"It's agreed then!"

**To be continued **

**Nanami: I have a lot more in store for next chapter~ it just took me so long to come up with this much that i felt i should post it for you guys, don't worry next chapter should be longer  
**

**Naruto: please review**


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT NOR EVER WILL OWN Naruto, IF I DID THEN SASUKE AND Naruto WOULD BE TOGETHER BY **__**NOW IN THE SERIES**_

**Nanami: Thank you bunchies for the reviews! They are always very helpful in knowing if I am going in a good direction so far with the story.**

**Thanksgiving with the inus (Inu means dog btw)**

"Are you sure this is the address?" Deidara asked while driving.

"Yep, she wrote it down for us," Naruto replied. "Why?"

"Because Dei is lost," Itachi replied calmly.

"I am not! I know where we are, I just am not sure where this place is!" Deidara yelled.

"So, were lost," Naruto stated, making Deidara angrier and Deidara went off on a rant about how he was not lost. Naruto looked over to the seat next to him, where Sasuke was sleeping. According to Itachi, Sasuke always slept in the car if the ride was over ten to fifteen minutes long.

"Seems a lot nicer in his sleep doesn't he?" Itachi commented.

"Yeah, but he isn't really mean when he is awake, sure he won't take anyone's shit bu-"

"Does that mean he got in a fight already?" Itachi asked.

"No, there were just some people being assholes and Sasuke chewed them out," Naruto told him. Itachi and Deidara chuckled.

* * *

Scene change: Grandfather Inuzuka's home

Kiba sat on the couch next to his grandfather and mother. His little sister ran up to Kiba.

"Up!" she told him putting her arms up.

"Demanding little girl, aren't you?" Kiba said while picking her up and putting her on his lap. "I hope I don't have to suffer her wrath when she's older," he mumbled, then looked to his mother, "Is there anyone else coming?" Kiba asked his mother, most of his family was here, but usually that erupted into a game when everyone was there.

"Oh, mostly everyone is here, your older brother and uncle aren't here yet. And there are a few more people coming after that…" she said trailing off.

"Who?" he asked anxiously, it wasn't like many more family members weren't there.

"We invited two boys and their group, which has two other people to join us. We met them on the elevator and Kiku just loved them! Oh, and I think they also know you from Konoha. When Kiku was talking about our last name, one of them asked if we knew you," She said happily. Kiba suddenly looked pale. Sure, there were some people from Konoha whom he wouldn't mind coming, but there were a few that he didn't like even being in the same institution as them.

"What were their names?" Kiba asked looking at Kiku.

"Fishcake spiral and Ninja fan!"Kiku said happily. Kiba looked to his mother.

"Please tell me that both of those names are wrong," he said to his mother.

"Well, they are sort of close. That's just what their names mean," she told Kiba. Kiba sighed with relief. "They'll tell you their names when they get here." There was a knock on the door right after they said that. "Will you go get that Kiba?" she asked. Kiba nodded, put his little sister down, and walked over to the door. It was the moment of truth. Who would be behind the door? Kiba opened the door.

"Oh! It's you guys! I was worried she met with someone related to a pink haired banshee!" Kiba exclaimed looking at Naruto and Sasuke, then he looked to the other two people with them. "Come on in," Kiba welcomed. The group entered the room.

"Ducky!" Kiku shouted as she ran over and hugged Sasuke's leg. Naruto and Kiba didn't miss the look of surprise that crossed his face.

"What? Never been hugged by a little girl teme?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"No… Not really," he answered, "is it common to be hugged by a little girl when you step in the door?" Sasuke asked looking over to Kiba. Kiba shrugged.

"It is kind of weird, Kiku doesn't usually like people when she first meets them, she won't even hug my uncle, she has known him since she was born," Kiba said. Kiba looked over to the older members of the group that had just entered.

"I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother,"

"I'm Deidara, Naruto's cousin and Itachi's boyfriend," Kiba nodded.

"I'm Kiba, this is Kiku," he pointed to the little girl, who surprisingly was able to convince Sasuke (with Naruto's help) to put her on his shoulders, "everyone else will probably just introduce themselves when they see you, fair warning, if a tall boy, and I mean **tall**, asks you to do something, say no," Kiba told them quickly. They all nodded.

After the warm welcome everyone got settled. Deidara spent quite some time talking to Kiba's older sister about art, Itachi was discussing butterflies and how many rare types there were with his cousin, and Naruto and Sasuke were talking with Kiba.

"So technically, if Deidara and Itachi were to get married, you two would be in-laws," Kiba said. Sasuke nodded and Naruto looked slightly confused.

"How?" he asked, "aren't in-laws mainly counted as brothers and mothers and sisters and stuff?" Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe. We would be cousin in-laws," Sasuke answered. Naruto thought for a minute. "You're such an idiot," Sasuke said shaking his head smirking.

"Teme! I'm no-

"Hey! Keep the cussing to a minimum! We have a small child in my lap!"Kiba told them motioning to his little sister.

"Over protective older brother, aren't you? I would hate to be Kiku's first boyfriend." Naruto commented.

"I wouldn't have to do the dirty work either; I would just send our dog Akamaru on their A S S," Kiba said proudly. Naruto laughed and Sasuke let out a small (the kind that just sounds like breath) chuckle. Kiba suddenly looked to Sasuke, with a very curious look on his face.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you at Konoha? I mean, you're one of the only ones that it seems there is nothing wrong with you," Kiba asked. Sasuke suddenly realized, no one had even noticed yet whenever he had his overly emotional moments.

"I'm basically super bipolar. Itachi put me in because… let's just say multiple lives were in danger if it kept up, including Itachi's, and Itachi is like…" Sasuke said thinking what a good word for it would be.

"Ninja Chuck Norris?" a voice from behind supplied. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Nice try Itachi," Sasuke told him.

"Awww, you have to admit, it was pretty ninja how I dodged that katana, and what gave me away?" Itachi asked.

"Your voice and what you said. No one here would say that besides you," Sasuke answered. Kiba and Naruto looked at Sasuke and Itachi shocked.

"Y-you threw a katana at your brother?" Naruto stuttered, highly surprised. Itachi nodded.

"That's not the worst either. He tried drowning, I think it was three fan girls, nearly killed a teacher-

"Hey! That was not my fault!" Sasuke defended.

"Sure it wasn't. Anyways, he tried to kill me and Dei quite a few times, but failed because of mine and Dei's ninja reflexes." Itachi replied. Naruto and Kiba looked horrified.

"Why are you on our level? Naruto threw a chair at a girl which moved him up two levels! Or was it three… well, he tried to hurt one girl who had it coming, and you tried to kill about six or seven people and you are on our level still?" Kiba said shocked, and a little scared.

"Yeah well, thanks to Itachi if I so much as glare, not even at a person! At anything, if one of the staff is watching me they immediately give me a shot that makes me pass out," Sasuke said glaring at a corner. They all started to laugh except Sasuke.

"How many times has it happened so far?" Itachi asked.

"I don't keep track…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Yes you do," Itachi replied.

"Maybe…"

"How many times?" he asked again. Sasuke mumbled an answer. "What was that?"

"Fine! 37 times!" Sasuke answered. Itachi chuckled.

"I expected it to be much more, considering most of what you did was glare at home," Itachi said. Sasuke glared at Itachi. "See?" Itachi commented, Kiba and Naruto laughed.

"Shut up weasel." Sasuke said. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Be nice. I have the most dirt on you out of anyone in the world," Itachi warned Sasuke.

"Faces filled with joy and cheer, what a magical time of year…" Sasuke started muttering. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I remember when you used to sing that when you were mad at me, to try and hurt my feelings," Itachi said mockingly. Sasuke ignored Itachi and just continued singing under his breath. Suddenly Itachi's hand hurt. He looked down to see Kiku biting his hand.

"Kiku!" Kiba shouted, "You can't bite people! It's not nice,"

"But he was being mean to Ducky-Nii!" she protested.

"Go sit in the corner, or else I'll tell mom," Kiba warned, as soon as she heard mom Kiku ran to the corner and sat pouting. Kiba looked to Itachi. "I'm sorry, she doesn't really understand when people are joking or not," Kiba apologized.

"It's alright, I think it's sweet that a little girl would stand up to an adult when she sees something that she considers wrong," Itachi replied. Kiba smiled and the thanksgivings' meal started and everyone ate their fill, even Naruto, who was a little sad about there being no ramen.

* * *

After a while it was time for everyone to head to the hotel. Naruto and Deidara went in, as Itachi told Sasuke something, then Itachi wandered inside.

Naruto sat in his room, and as he expected, he was sharing the room with Sasuke again. Naruto sighed. Tomorrow was the last day out of the asylum before they were heading back to Konoha. Naruto turned his head as he heard a noise. He saw Sasuke walk in the room with a giant bruise on his face.

"What ha-

"Please don't ask," Sasuke simply replied before lying on his bed and falling asleep. Naruto sighed again, wondering what happened to Sasuke's face. Naruto finally laid down on his bed and went to sleep after much contemplation.

(Flashback)

"Sasuke, someone really wanted to see you- and before you ask, no, it isn't your super stalker Karin, which reminds me, she recently tried to break into the house and-

"Itachi, who wants to see me?" Sasuke asked impatiently, usually it didn't happen but every once in a while Itachi would start rambling on and on.

"A special friend," Itachi told Sasuke, "And no, it isn't your period." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just wait here," Itachi ordered before walking away to the hotel room. Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall. After a few minutes Sasuke sighed again, wondering how long this was going to take. Suddenly, Sasuke was on his back on the ground and his face hurt. Sasuke realized his eyes were closed and opened them to see a blue haired female standing over him. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oh shit," Sasuke said quietly to himself.

"That is just the beginning of payback. I will be telling some friends of yours where your asylum is," Konan told him glaring. "Think twice next time you decide to read my journal over the school intercom," Konan said simply before walking away. Sasuke was left on the floor sulking.

(End Flashback)

Sasuke turned in his bed to notice Naruto was staring straight at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, feeling a bit irritated.

"You asked me to remind you to take your meds' Naruto said simply before turning over and going to sleep.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, then stood up and took his medication from his bag, took it, then went to bed.

**To be continued **

**Nanami: Short chapter, I'm very sorry DX I'm having quite a bit of writers block with this! Some new characters are coming in, and I need help with names. I need one name and I will love you guys forever and ever if you give me one girl name! Well actually a few because there will be multiple of these coming, but that's all I can say before I spoil.**

**Naruto: please review**


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT NOR EVER WILL OWN Naruto, IF I DID THEN SASUKE AND Naruto WOULD BE TOGETHER BY NOW IN THE SERIES**_

**Nanami: Thank you for the reviews, they always make me smile.**

**Well this sucks.**

Sasuke sighed as he sat down in a chair. He still wasn't quite used to the asylum, but it had become a routine of his to operate by their schedule. Sasuke rolled his eyes, today since there had apparently been three new people to come to the asylum they were doing stupid getting to know each other games. Sasuke personally though all of those games were stupid. He didn't have time to be playing their stupid games; he was convinced that Konan's wrath would begin to strike today. He needed to prepare for whatever it is she was sending his way.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leant his head back as the other patients came into the room.

"Pssst! Sasuke-kun3 It's me! I know you're happy to hear my voice again right? After all I am your girlfriend!" a familiar female voice whispered in his ear. Sasuke opened his eyes, and nearly shit his pants as soon as he saw who was talking to him. At least he knew what Konan's way of torture was now. Sasuke glared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke practically yelled at her as he stood up and glared.

"Isn't it obvious Sasuke-kun? I came here to see you! Konan was so kind to tell me where you were all this time!" the crimson haired girl happily exclaimed.

"Let me get this straight. Fuck off." Suddenly Sasuke fell to the ground. Behind him was Iruka, holding a needle.

"Please Miss Karin do your best to avoid upsetting Sasuke. He can be very violent when upset," Iruka told her before carrying Sasuke away. Naruto looked to Kiba.

"I think that means he wasn't kidding yesterday," Naruto stated.

"No shit Captain Obvious,"

"Thanks Sir Sarcasm, but seriously that's kind of funny," Naruto told Kiba laughing. Kiba started laughing too. Then the sound of two thuds on the floor caught everyone's attention.

"Anyone else think what happened to Sasuke is funny?" asked one of the teachers/therapists, Kakashi. Everyone shook their heads. "Good,"

* * *

Sasuke Opened his eyes and looked around his room. Thank god. It had all been a dream. Karin wasn't at the asylum, which was two pieces of good news in a way. Karin was the head of a clique, which had three people who were almost as annoying as Karin who followed her like ducklings.

The first one was Rima, the shortest of the group. Rima had shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes. She seemed to be just a nice but very loud girl, when actually she was one of Sasuke's psychotic stalkers, and her special talent happened to be being able to hack through any lock or security known to man.

The second one was Rikka, who was the next shortest in height. She had grayish brown hair that was always pulled back into a braid and black eyes that seemed to see through you. She was practically mute, and she was the brains of the group. She had the highest IQ of all Sasuke's stalkers.

Finally there was Risa, who was just barely shorter than Karin. Risa was so similar to Karin, that in fact by looks the only difference was their eye colors. Risa had blue eyes unlike Karin. Risa was the plotter of the group. And last, the most insane of them all was Karin. She had bright red hair and glasses. She was the ring leader of the group.

Sasuke thanked god that it was all just a dream. He felt relieved that meant Konan didn't hate him that much. It was probably because he basically pushed Konan towards one of the other teachers, Nagato, whom she was quite in love with. Sasuke sighed as he stood up and walked to his door. What was that noise he heard? He put his ear to the door.

"Move it I wanna see Sasuke-kun first!"

"No way Rima! I want to see him first! Besides Karin said that whenever she is gone I am the leader!"

"I hope you, Rima, and you Risa, realize that if I don't get to see him first I will tell Konan you were the ones who gave Sasuke her diary,"

Silence… Sasuke assumed that meant they decided to listen to the last speaker. Sasuke shivered. He realized then who was outside his door. It was the R demons. Sasuke cursed mentally when he realized his outburst of yelling at Karin then getting a shot that put him to sleep wasn't a dream.

"I don't think he is there anymore. I haven't been able to hear him breath,"

"Damn it that means he left before we got here! C'mon! We have to hurry and find him!"

Sasuke waited behind the door for a full thirty seconds to make sure he escaped before they came back to look in his room again. Sasuke quickly walked to Naruto's room, knowing that since chances were no one was in there that it would be his ideal hiding place. Sasuke swiftly snuck into the room and quietly shut the door.

"Sasuke? What are you doing in here?" asked a familiar voice. Sasuke turned his head to the bed he had heard the voice from.

"What are you doing here Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

"Simple, Naruto and I laughed when you got stabbed with a needle, So Kakashi stabbed us," Kiba answered.

"And how exactly would you know this?" Sasuke questioned. Kiba pointed to a piece of paper on a nearby desk. Sasuke nodded.

"Is the rumor true?" Kiba asked Sasuke. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. "The one about you having your own room!"

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke asked then looked around the room and realized that Kiba and Naruto shared the room.

"That means you're the only patient here who has their own room! You're so lucky!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Not really, just insane," Sasuke replied, causing Kiba to snicker.

"No! I Promise Ramen-sama this is the warmest water of Maruchan (1)!" Naruto spoke in his sleep. Kiba smirked and walked to the side of Naruto's bed.

"Naruto, this is the god of all ramen, I BANISH you from Maruchan and all things ramen," Kiba told him. Naruto jumped awake.

"It can't be true," he said looking so sad anyone else might think the person he was in love with shot him. Kiba fell over laughing and Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe," Naruto glared.

"Don't call me a dobe you damn Teme!" Sasuke's eyes widened and put his finger to his lips as he rolled under Naruto's bed. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kiba welcomed and looked back at the doorway to see whom Sasuke referred to as the R devils. "What is it?" Kiba asked. The shortest of the group smelled the air.

"I swear to you it smells like Sasuke in here!" Rima told the other two.

"Excuse me, but have you two seen Sasuke Uchiha?" Risa asked.

"No," Naruto told them while pointing under his bed. Rikka nodded, being the only of the three who understood what he meant and walked up to the side of the bed and knelt then pulled up the blanket.

"Found you Sasuke-sama. Are you excited that we are here?" She asked.

"SHIT!" Sasuke shouted and crawled out the other side of the bed and ran for his life.

"It was nice working with you," The R devils told Kiba and Naruto in unison before running after Sasuke.

"It wasn't very nice of you to throw Sasuke under the bus like that," Kiba commented to Naruto while snickering.

"Payback for calling me dobe," Naruto answered while also snickering.

Sasuke ran down the hall as quickly as he could. He couldn't under any circumstances let the demons catch up to him.

"Sasuke! Appointment, now!" ordered a familiar voice. Sasuke turned and saw Kakashi. _Thank god!_

"Yes, my appointment, lets hurry to it," Sasuke said agreeing with Kakashi, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What happened to the old 'fuck you, I don't need therapy I am perfectly sane' and all that jazz?" Kakashi asked leading the way to the therapy room.

"I didn't have three demons and Satan herself trying to catch me then," Sasuke told Kakashi bluntly while following. Kakashi opened the door then pointed to the couch.

"Sit," Kakashi told him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed Kakashi's orders. "To start off, how was thanksgivings break? Anything interesting happen?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's see… I was supposed to share a room with Itachi and ended up sharing one with Naruto,"

"Any particular feelings about that?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really, I was slightly annoyed but that's only because they were at it like rabbits," Sasuke said as if he was speaking about the weather.

"I see, and did anything happen when you shared a room with Naruto between you two?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto had a nightmare and I calmed him down, nothing big. Besides that the only things that happened was we had thanksgivings at Kiba's grandparent's house and Konan told me that now she was unleashing hell on me, as payback," Sasuke said summarizing the rest of his break. Kakashi nodded.

"How do you feel about the new patients we have here?" Kakashi asked.

"Almost suicidal,"

"Why?" Kakashi asked. The look Sasuke gave Kakashi clearly meant do I really have to explain that to you? "Sorry grump, I'm required to ask." Sasuke sighed.

"They have stalked me since I entered kindergarten. Do you remember how Itachi told you that I nearly drowned three fan girls? It was the R devils," Sasuke told him glaring.

"The R devils? Are you referring to Rima, Risa, and Rikka? If so, explain why you dislike them so much," Kakashi asked.

"Yes them. They won't leave me alone. Do I need to tell you how many times Rima has been charged with breaking and entering my house? Or how many times for some strange reason Rikka's pencil ended up under my desk when she is in another class, on the other side of school? Or how many times-

"I got it, they creep you out, correct?" Kakashi interrupted. Sasuke nodded. "Then how do you feel about Karin?"

"I hate her more than all those three combined. She was the one who made them all come together in their quest of stalking me. Konan was serious when she said she was going to make my life hell," Sasuke told Kakashi in defeat.

"Let's go back to the Konan situation, you said what she was doing was payback, what did you do to her in the first place?" Kakashi interrogated.

"I read her diary on the school intercom," Sasuke replied.

"Oh, so she was a classmate?" Kakashi questioned. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nope, she's a teacher. I know her because she is a friend of Itachi's. Personally, I don't see why she is so mad at me about it. If it weren't for me reading her diary on the intercom, she and Nagato- one of the other teachers whom she's been in love with for a while now – wouldn't be together now," Sasuke told Kakashi. Kakashi nodded.

"We're done for this week then," Kakashi said to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and left the room. As soon as he deemed the coast clear he sprinted back to Kiba and Naruto's room.

* * *

"I will fucking kill you Naruto!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto feeling outraged. "Next time you give me out to the R devils or Satan, don't be expecting to have balls on the next morning," Sasuke threatened. Naruto gulped and backed up.

"Got it. Never give Sasuke away to stalkers or creepers again," Naruto replied with his back against the wall. Sasuke sighed and sat down on Naruto's bed. "It's still partially your fault though, never would have happened if you didn't piss off Konan, you're lucky to still have your balls," Naruto told Sasuke.

"Speaking of people soon to no longer have balls, when is your turn to be interrogated?" Kiba asked Naruto, who just glared.

"I have it tomorrow with Iruka, how about you dog breath?" Naruto asked smirking. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I have it in three hours with creepy snake man," Kiba replied.

"You poor abused soul," Naruto told Kiba with the upmost sympathy. "I don't understand how he is a therapist; he just scares the shit out of me,"

"That's not too hard," Kiba remarked.

"What are you talking about Kiba? Nothing scares me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, there is a ghost in the asylum," Sasuke said in a warning voice.

"I don't believe in ghosts…"

"Really? Then why are you under your bed?"

"I'm…dusting,"

**To be continued**

**(1) Maruchan is a brand of ramen. **

**Nanami: I would like to say thank you for waiting so long! I know this chapter is short but it's hard for me to write a 'just barely anything happens' chapter. Also thank you Hyperwiwi for giving me so many names to choose from!**

**Naruto: please review**


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT NOR EVER WILL OWN Naruto, IF I DID THEN SASUKE AND Naruto WOULD BE TOGETHER BY NOW IN THE SERIES**_

**Nanami: Thank you for the reviews! They make me leap with joy! **

ALSO if you want to ignore the rest of the fangirls' stay you may skip that part, **BUT you need to read the rest of this chapter**...**  
**

**The R Devils and Satan**

"Hey Naruto, do you have any idea how four people convinced the asylum that they are mentally ill?" Sasuke asked as he lay in the grass. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to the sky. Naruto was sitting against a fairly tall tree. Kiba was lying on the other side of Naruto.

"No, wait what do you mean four? Only three of them recently entered here," Naruto questioned.

"What do you mean? Karin, Rikka, Rima and Risa just came here," Sasuke argued. Naruto shook his head.

"Risa has been here since I was fourteen Sasuke," Naruto explained. Sasuke looked surprised for a moment then thought about it. Kiba shook his head at Naruto.

"No, I've been here just about as long as you Naruto, she only came in about one month before Sasuke," Kiba corrected. Naruto shook his head.

"When she arrived here she was on level five with me," Naruto explained.

"What did she have?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it isn't really my place to say…" Naruto said looking down and trailing off.

"Tell us!" Kiba practically begged Naruto. Naruto continued to look away from his two friends unsure what he should do. Naruto sighed.

"I will tell you on one condition, you are under no circumstances aloud to ever discuss this with anyone, especially not Risa, ever," Naruto ordered them.

"We swear!" Kiba told him. Naruto looked to Sasuke who nodded, agreeing never to utter a word of what he was about to hear. Naruto sighed.

"When I was fourteen, she came to level five. She had what I think is called _anorexia nervosa_, she refused to eat anything so they had to shove it down her throat sometimes, if someone asked her to eat she would lash out and act as if you just told her to go kill herself. She used to be so skinny I was scared I would break her bones just by shaking her hand. She had to go to the hospital wing at least seven times because of her not eating for extensive periods of time. I remember when she changed though… "Naruto smiled. He was glad she was able to get better considering although they were never close they were friends.

"She told me the day before she was about to see some friends she hadn't seen in a while. You guys don't know this, but they consider level five pretty dangerous so it takes a lot of hard work to see someone who isn't a relative, and even after all that work a lot of people still don't get to see them. Anyways after the visit she changed. She started eating more, within a week she actually started eating real meals, she became normal sized, although she was convinced she was fat, she ate sort of like a normal person… but she hasn't really become healthy enough to leave yet… each time she finally gets up to no longer under eating she stops eating for a week," Naruto looked down. He felt like he shouldn't have been speaking of the event. He had no right.

* * *

Karin glared at Risa.

"Eat it," Karin ordered as she gave Risa a full plate. Risa smiled and shook her head.

"I-I ate already," Risa explained.

"What did you eat?" Karin questioned, knowing for a fact that Risa didn't eat.

"I-I ate an apple, a sandwich and some carrots," Risa lied. Karin glared again.

"You're lying, they aren't serving apples today and you hate carrots," Karin told her. Risa looked away. Karin sighed. "Risa, we came here to help you, we didn't come here for Sasuke. I personally know that if Sasuke spent enough time without us he would miss us," Karin said. Risa chuckled.

"But what if he forgot about you? Because you were separated for so long…" Risa asked, clearly not meaning Sasuke.

"Then we would become best friends again," Karin answered. "Now eat," she ordered again.

"Karin... I'm already this huge!" Risa told her motioning to her figure, which looked as if you could break her just by tapping her shoulder. Karin's glare became sharp as a sword.

"Do you not remember what I told you then? I don't want the next time I see you to be at the hospital wing or worse, your grave," she shouted at Risa angrily before storming off. Risa looked down, feeling guilty.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to… take a bite…" she mumbled as she picked up a spoon and began eating some apple sauce while going though her memories…

_Risa sat down in a chair next to her friend at the asylum, his name was Naruto. He listened to her complaints and he wouldn't tell her mean remarks or anything, he would say a few kind words to help but mostly he just listened._

"_Naruto… Today I get to see my friend Karin, I haven't seen her since two days before I came here… but I get to see her, and I'm kind of worried, she didn't know I was in an asylum until a month ago and I'm not sure how she feels about me being in an insane asylum…" Risa explained to him. Naruto nodded. _

"_Well if she really is your friend she won't mind that you live here that much at all," Naruto replied. Risa smiled at him and thanked him for his 'advise' and soon someone came telling her that her friend had come. It took a bit but her friend convinced the ones who were supposed to be watching to make sure nothing went wrong with any of the patients to let them speak privately at a small and deserted park area across the street alone. The two sat together in silence for a moment._

"_Why?" Karin finally asked._

"_Why what?" Risa said confused._

"_Why is it that you didn't tell any of us you were coming here? Why do you eat so little even though it looks as if I could break you with a poke? Why did you not tell us anything? Why did I not know until your parents told me that you were sick? Why is it that I didn't know until now, when you have been gone for about a year and a half? Just why?" Karin asked angrily. _

"_I… I'm ashamed. Of me," she answered it all in those four words. Karin smacked her on the back of her head._

"_You moron! You are my friend! I don't want the next time I see you to be in a fucking casket!" Karin barked at Risa. That's the last thing that was said before the two of them headed back to the asylum. _

"_Thank you…" Risa walked back into the building. Soon after Risa had begun eating more and more and was moved down to level two._

Risa smiled at the memory then looked back down at her food horrified. She ate it all? Nothing was left. Even the high calorie drink Karin had brought her was finished.

"R-Risa, you just ate a meal…" a shocked voice commented. Risa looked up to see Tsunade.

"I-I did but…" Risa said slowly.

"Risa, how would you feel about going home, but to make sure you continue your progress Karin and your other two friends will continue to keep an eye on you with your family?" Tsunade asked. She had to, considering she and Karin made a bet that Karin couldn't make Risa eat a full meal and Tsunade wouldn't see it. Karin won. Risa nodded. "Please remember you will still be seeing a therapist for a while," Risa nodded again.

* * *

Naruto followed Kiba and Sasuke outside. They were having a goodbye ceremony to Risa. On a table there was a white frosted cake with the words 'Good Luck Risa' written in green frosting. Everyone was cheering on Risa, even the ones who had never even spoken to her before. At the end of the party Tsunade asked Risa to make a speech.

"To be truthful, the only reason I'm leaving is because I have friends who know how to save my ass from the stupid things I do. I would like to thank Karin, Rikka, and Rima who have always been there for me and always will be. Also, I may be returning with three Sasuke fan club members, but, I will be the leader of the Naruto Uzumaki fan club!" Risa announced to the entire group, sounding like the proudest woman alive.

"You're so popular Naruto, first my little sister and now your own fan club!" Kiba announced to the embarrassed blond while laughing.

"Um… thank you Risa," Naruto said with a blush. No girl had really been a fan of him before; hell he didn't really have friends until Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's expression, he was clearly flustered.

"Oh, and Konan told me to tell you that hell is about to hell is soon to come," Karin told Sasuke. Sasuke looked like someone just shot his puppy.

* * *

Sasuke laid in his bed; he couldn't sleep what so ever. All he could think was that he got fucked over. He knew Konan had something planned. She always did. She was going to kill him. Sasuke flinched as he realized all the shit she could do for pay back. What if she found the document on his computer about the many ways to painfully kill his enemies? Oh god he would so be FUCKED over. Sasuke sighed, damn Itachi, he probably told her about when Sasuke knows something bad will happen it's torture for him to wait for it. Sasuke turned on his other side for the five millionth time that night, wishing to be engulfed by sleep to make him stop worrying. None of his thoughts ever helped him get to sleep. He always thought of the worst things to wonder about while you were going to sleep, because these thoughts always made you restless and worried.

* * *

"Konan? How long are you planning on torturing Sasuke like this, and when does your real payback start?" Itachi asked the blue haired woman. Konan shrugged.

"I know I'm torturing him now, and until it's time for the final blow it will continue that way," She explained. A fairly long red haired man looked to Konan.

"The final blow would be?" Nagato asked. Konan smirked.

"What he did to me. I will announce on an intercom of a building both he and his crush will be in that Sasuke is in love with them," Konan said simply. Itachi smiled.

"Awww how sweet, Konan is playing matchmaker for my little brother," Itachi commented.

"How unusual Konan, does that mean you're thanking him instead of punishing him?" Her _boyfriend_ Nagato asked. Konan shrugged.

"I guess you could say that, but truth be told I will be embarrassing him for life," Konan explained. Itachi's smile changed into a smirk.

"Well Sasuke, now it's up to you to fall in love with someone, although there are multiple candidates, you will have to choose one," Itachi said as if he were speaking to Sasuke himself.

* * *

Naruto sat in his bed curled up in a ball. He turned his head; sure enough Kiba was dead asleep. Naruto smiled; finally he had time to talk to Kyuubi. He never talked to Kyuubi when people could hear him because they would tell him to stop. They would tell Naruto that Kyuubi wasn't real; he was 'just a figment of his imagination' which made Naruto want to laugh at them. You can call him a figment of someone's imagination if you have never heard the voices. They are real. You can hear them whenever who it is wants to speak to you.

"How are you Kyuu?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

_Great considering you have talked to me in a __**WEEK**__ you little brat!_ Kyuubi pouted which caused Naruto to laugh, which only caused Kyuubi to get even more upset.

"Sorry, sorry! But it's funny to see how much you want to talk to me considering a lot of people here don't even like me, and sorry I haven't talked to you in a week, I've just been so busy that I was too tired to stay up when I got to bed," Naruto explained. Kyuubi sighed.

_Naru, don't worry I will always be here for you! Even though I want to kill the Uchiha kid, Naru I'm sorry but I just don't like him. I don't trust him. I want to kill Uchiha._ Kyuubi told Naruto, which caused Naruto's eyes to widen. This wasn't his older brother; his brother would never want to kill someone.

"Y-you're kidding Kyuu, right?" Naruto asked hopefully. Kyuubi sighed.

_No Naruto I am not. I am completely serious. I want to kill him. I don't trust him, he will probably try to kill us and I will not allow it, Naruto it's time you learned this world can be a kill or be killed place,_ Kyuubi told him. Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No! I-I won't let you kill anyone!" Naruto argued with Kyuubi.

_You don't have a choice Naruto. You are still so weak willed that I can take over you at any point in time._ Kyuubi told Naruto harshly before using one of Naruto's hands to smack him in the head. Naruto's eyes widened. Naruto shook his head and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"NOOOOOOOO!" quickly a nurse ran into the room.

"Naruto, are you ok?" She asked as protocol.

"H-he wants me to k-ki-kill him," Naruto said with his eyes wide open. The nurse nodded and quickly Ushered Naruto out of bed and walked him to the therapy room.

"Please sit down." Naruto followed her directions and sat down on the couch."Who is your therapist?" She asked Naruto.

"K-k-Kakashi," Naruto told her while he shook. The nurse nodded.

"Stay here please," She ordered him before leaving. Soon Kakashi entered the room in his pajamas and sat down in a chair in front of Naruto.

"What's wrong? What happened to make you shout like that Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked up to Kakashi.

"I think I need to go back to level five."

**To be continued**

**Nanami: I feel like an asshole to hurt Naruto like this…**

**Naruto: please review TT_TT**


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT NOR EVER WILL OWN Naruto, IF I DID THEN SASUKE AND Naruto WOULD BE TOGETHER BY NOW IN THE SERIES**_

**Nanami: Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you guys for reviewing! It makes me happy and want to finish a new chapter sooner!**

**Back to level five?**

"_H-he wants me to k-ki-kill him," Naruto said with his eyes wide open. The nurse nodded and quickly Ushered Naruto out of bed and walked him to the therapy room._

"_Please sit down." Naruto followed her directions and sat down on the couch."Who is your therapist?" She asked Naruto._

"_K-k-Kakashi," Naruto told her while he shook. The nurse nodded._

"_Stay here please," She ordered him before leaving. Soon Kakashi entered the room in his pajamas and sat down in a chair in front of Naruto._

"_What's wrong? What happened to make you shout like that Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked up to Kakashi._

"_I think I need to go back to level five."_ Naruto told Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Naruto, what makes you think that?" Kakashi questioned, feeling quite worried about his patient.

"Kakashi… remember what I told you? That Kyuubi wants things sometimes..." Naruto trailed off.

"Naruto, I thought we discussed this and you said you were sure you could handle controlling Kyuubi,"

"I thought I could… but I can't... before he would just try to talk me into it but now… now he can control my arms… he smacked me in the head with my arm when I told him I didn't want to. I swear to you I really don't want to kill him! I don't he's my friend," Naruto said basically running in circles with words.

"Naruto, who is it?"

"He wants me to kill Sasuke… he keeps saying Sasuke is a threat… Kakashi… b-before… I didn't really want Kyuubi out of my head… I thought he was just like my brother… but my brother wouldn't try to kill an innocent person," Naruto explained to him. Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"To be truthful Naruto, I thought we were making some real progress finally," Kakashi commented. Naruto let out a pained smile.

"I am making progress, but I think we just moved me down too soon," Naruto said sadly. Kakashi sighed. He knew Naruto was scared, but Kakashi couldn't take the chance of letting Sasuke get hurt too. It was quite obvious the two of them were good friends, and he wasn't sure how well Sasuke would take Kyuubi wanting to kill him.

"Fine Naruto, but we need to face this, understand? In the morning we will be having another session and we will try to find what has made this change in Kyuubi, understand?" Kakashi ordered. Naruto nodded. "Now go back to your room and sleep, you can move back to the level five building in the morning, now get some rest," Kakashi said before ruffling Naruto's hair and leaving.

Naruto sighed and left for his room. As Naruto walked down the white hallway he felt terrible. Naruto wanted to shout it wasn't him. It wasn't Naruto who wanted Sasuke to die. It was 'Kyuubi' whom until tonight Naruto thought might be a reincarnation of him in a way. Naruto looked at the brown doors as he passed. He passed Sasuke's door… Naruto silently apologized to Sasuke. Naruto could still hear Kyuubi telling him to kill Sasuke. He didn't want anything to happen to his friend. Not when he had helped Naruto so much. Naruto was sure it would be Kiba next, and then whoever else wanted to help Naruto.  
Naruto turned down the corridor and realized something. For once there was no one guarding the stairs. This staircase went in the shape of a square as it winded downwards to the bottom floor. Usually there were four guards around it making sure no patient tried to go down to the basement or tried to jump… Naruto looked at the stairs longingly… if he jumped off the railing down the flight of stairs and he landed on his head he would die… he would be able to see his parents, he would be able to see Kyuubi and he wouldn't kill Sasuke…

Naruto shook his head and mentally slapped himself. What the hell was he thinking? Suicide? No that was for quitters and Uzumaki Naruto was no quitter. Naruto faced back to the hallway and continued down to his room. Naruto opened the door and looked over to Kiba, whom was still dead asleep. Naruto felt kind of sad to be leaving Kiba too, but he had to go back. He couldn't risk injuring anyone. As soon as Naruto laid on his bed he fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey! Sasuke!" Kiba shouted at the raven.

"What is it Kiba?" Sasuke asked with a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Have you seen Naruto? I haven't seen him anywhere and his stuff isn't in the room anymore," Kiba said in a curious tone. "I thought it might be possible that he told you what was going on." Sasuke shook his head.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday, I thought he might already be in therapy right now," Sasuke replied, which caused Kiba solemnly shake his head.

"Naruto doesn't have therapy this early," Kiba answered. Sasuke sighed.

"Maybe he is spending the night with family?" Sasuke suggested.

"Well I guess that's possible… but usually someone would tell me since I'm his roommate," Kiba said contemplating. "Maybe they just forgot?"

"Maybe," was Sasuke's thought. Sasuke sighed, he wanted to hang out with Naruto, normally he could handle one of his friends being absent, but really what was there to do here? Absolutely nothing in Sasuke's mind. Sasuke and Kiba decided just to head outside and sit in their normal spot under the tree. All that followed was silence. Normally there would be quite a bit of chatting… but Naruto was always the one to start the conversations… The two glanced into the sky, wondering what had happened to their blond friend.

"Think Kakashi would know where he is?" Kiba broke the silence.

"Probably," Sasuke said, both men stood up.

"To Kakashi's office?" Sasuke nodded in reply. The two rushed down the hall to Kakashi's office, although both would never admit it due to pride, but they were very worried over their friend. Sasuke approached the door and almost knocked, until a voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me, but Dr. Hatake is busy with a patient," said a female voice from behind them. Both Kiba and Sasuke turned to see a long brown haired brown eyed woman with glasses. Just by looking at her attire it was obvious she was one of the nurses at the asylum.

"Do you know when he might be done?" Sasuke asked her.

"I'm sorry, I do not. The patient he is with is very troubled. The patient even woke up very early this morning shouting. Poor thing, he looked so scared that he might actually be forced by Ky- oh wow my apologies! Please ignore what I have just told you! I-"

"It's alright, miss, will you please tell him we had a question?" Kiba interrupted, realizing whomever this nurse was she was the type who could apologize over nothing for hours. The nurse nodded and the two men left.

"Well she wasn't weird or anything," Kiba said sarcastically.

"Hn," Sasuke said in agreement. As the pair walked in silence they learned really how much they stunk at starting conversations.

* * *

"Naruto, please explain to me what happened when Kyuubi was telling you that he was going to kill Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded then sighed.

"We were talking… he was upset that we hadn't been talking for a while… and he said he had to kill Sasuke because he was a threat. I refused and h-he…" Naruto trailed off. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do?" Kakashi questioned.

"He slapped me. With my hand… he's never… moved me before really while I was in control…" Naruto said looking down. Kakashi nodded. **That** was why Naruto was really worried. Normally Naruto was fairly good at not listening to Kyuubi when he told him to do something he didn't want to, and usually Kyuubi would give up on trying after Naruto completely rejected the notion. Naruto had come a long way, he used to do anything Kyuubi would tell him to, after all the voices seem so real and utterly convincing to most schizophrenic patients.

"That isn't… Kyuubi isn't my brother Kyuubi…" Naruto told Kakashi.

"Did you think he was?" Kakashi asked Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Sort of… I thought he was some sort of form of Kyuubi… that's why I was talking to him… but now… he is not my brother." Naruto announced. "Brother was kind and would never kill the innocent, he wouldn't kill anyone!" Kakashi clapped.

"This is a big step for you Naruto, I'm proud," Kakashi told him with a smile that wasn't very visible through his mask. Naruto nodded but he didn't take his eyes off the ground. Naruto didn't feel like he took a step forwards. Naruto felt like he just got pushed to the floor. He still couldn't see his friends; Naruto was scared Kyuubi would take over and hurt them. No. He couldn't let Kyuubi hurt them. It took Naruto so long to get his friends, and now that he finally had friends he wouldn't give them up.

**But I'm your friend too Naruto. **Naruto tensed at the familiar voice, Kakashi noticed Naruto's sudden stiffness. **I've been your friend the longest too Naruto. Remember how I defended you in front of everyone when the pinky was bullying you? One would think you would be grateful of such kindness.**

"You're not real. You are part of my imagination. You are no friend of mine." Naruto said aloud to Kyuubi. Kakashi picked up a piece of paper and took a few notes.

**How cruel. You just keep telling your best friend who has been here from the beginning that. I am real and there is absolutely nothing you or that Kakashi can do about it. I am your friend, I promise. **

"You're not… not real. Not real." Naruto argued.

**Not real? But Naruto, I am completely real. I am your creation. You can't get rid of me. You still need me. You have no one to depend upon without me. Sasuke doesn't even really like you. Neither does Kiba, or anyone. You are all alone. You only have me, no one else. Not even Deidara or Jiraiya.**

"Shut it! You are not real, you are fake." Naruto repeated.

**That is your argument? That I'm not real? That I am fake? What a laugh you can be Naruto. You do not have another argument. That is all you have to say. You have no other argument, you must realize I am real, and you are truly alone. They hate you. **

"They do not and you are not real!" Naruto shouted at Kyuubi.

"Naruto, are you speaking with Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked. He was sure that Naruto was talking to Kyuubi but he needed Naruto to confirm it. This interaction with Kyuubi was much different than the ones before Kakashi had seen. Kyuubi usually had a calming effect on Naruto, but Naruto was just getting more and more upset. "Naruto, do not listen to him,"

**What ignorance you have Naruto. You look in other's eyes but you avoid seeing their emotions in them. You're scared to see what they really think of you. Truly laughable. They know you are a monster. They know you killed your parents.**

"No! I-I did not and you are not real!" Naruto said again. Kakashi tried again but Naruto was focused on Kyuubi's voice.

**I do too, but I accept that. Unlike them I do not hate you. You are my little brother, I love you. I just want you to see the truth Naru. They hate you and all you can do is accept it. **

All Kakashi could do was watch. He couldn't stop Naruto from listening, all he could do is watch Naruto hold his head tightly and watch him get worse and worse. Kakashi noticed Naruto relax.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Kakashi asked patting him on his back. Naruto nodded.

"It stopped. Kyuubi isn't talking. He is resting right now, but he will be back later," Naruto said knowingly. Kyuubi always came back. No one could scare him away. Naruto sighed and put his face in his hands. Why? Why now was Kyuubi no longer caring what he had to say? Why wasn't he listening to Naruto anymore? WHY?

"Naruto don't worry. We will solve this and one day you will no longer hear his voice," Kakashi assured Naruto. Naruto nodded. "Naruto, is there anything, anything at all, that recently changed?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head.

"None that I can think of," Naruto told Kakashi. Kakashi questioned Naruto for a while more than sent Naruto off to relax. He sighed, feeling frustrated at Naruto's sudden setback. He had been making amazing progress, especially comparing it to Naruto's time up in level five.

Normally there would have been something to cause a sudden change. Recently Rikka, Risa, Rima, and Karin had left. Could that be it? Kakashi shook his head, it couldn't be; Naruto was never close to any of them. Or could that be it? Risa had been in the asylum for two year and had been able to leave due to good friends, maybe Naruto thought that it was hopeless for him to leave now because he also had good friends now, but Naruto was still here. Kakashi shook his head once again, Naruto always refused to give up, and there wasn't any change in that attitude until their session early this morning. So what was it? Kakashi continued to rack his brain as he exited the room and headed for his office. As Kakashi walked into his office a familiar brunette stopped him.

"Dr. Hatake-

"Kakashi, I'm not a fan of formalities,"

"Well Dr. Kakashi then, there were two patients who wanted to have a word with you earlier while you were having a therapy session," She informed him. Kakashi nodded.

"If you remember who they were, would you mind bringing them here now to speak with me then?" Kakashi asked the nurse. She quickly nodded then clumsily walked through the places that the patients tend to gather, and found the pair outside under a tree.

"Excuse me, um, I apologize but what are your names?" She asked them.

"I'm Kiba and this is Sasuke, you're the nurse from earlier right?" Kiba asked. The woman nodded.

"Yes, Kiba and Sasuke, Dr. Kakashi asked me to come get you two so you could speak with him about what you wished to earlier," The girl explained. Soon the two boys followed her back to Kakashi's office.

"Thank you Nanami," Kakashi said dismissing her.

"You are welcome Dr. Kakashi, th-"

"Nanami, I am sure you have other work to be doing," Kakashi reminded her. The girl smiled and left the room. Kakashi sighed, "Sweet girl, but can be such a chatter box, anyways, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked.

"What happened to Naruto?" Sasuke asked bluntly. Kakashi sighed once more. They didn't take their time to dance around the subject did they?

"For reasons I am unwilling to tell either of you, he has moved back to level five as of early this morning, he was not forced. It is truthfully neither of your business' so I will not tell you," Kakashi explained to the pair, which angered both of them. Why should Kakashi keep a secret like this from them? They were both friends of Naruto. Maybe they could help or something.

"You may be thinking that you can help him, but you cannot. Not in his current state of mind, and definitely not because although you are his friends you are also patients which means you may have a problem that will not help to say the least with his current problem," Kakashi said before quickly sending them out of his office. He was sure that no matter how well it may sound in some minds, chances were that having someone who was very bipolar interact with a schizophrenic whose other personality wanted to kill the bipolar wouldn't end well. Kakashi sighed. On the bright side, it couldn't get any worse…. Right?

**To be continued**

**Nanami: Wow. I almost ended Naruto being in level five this chapter. Stupid for a climax like part of the story right? I think this may be my first chapter on this story over 3,000 words! Next I will be working on the chapters for Fixing What Is Broken and The Kitsune War.**

**Naruto: please review **


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT NOR EVER WILL OWN Naruto, IF I DID THEN SASUKE AND Naruto WOULD BE TOGETHER BY NOW IN THE SERIES**_

**Nanami: ….Feel frees to start throwing the sharp weapons. I'm a procrastinator, perfectionist, and indecisive plus a little lazy which equals and author who sometimes needs to be beaten with a book to be rid of her laziness. Thank you to my very lovely reviewers who make me smile uncontrollably, -gives cookies to the lovely Ohihihi, Anonimasu, Hyperwiwi, skull-made-of-feathers and Sara Beara Pumpkin- I love you all! And special thanks to Ohihihi for reminding me to update :) **

**Voices of the restless**

_Naruto POV_

I laid back against the bed I had wished so long ago to never return to. I hated the fact that I had just lost all the progress, and how much closer I was to being perfectly healthy and sane. I once more had a room for one, partially for my protection from a violent patient but mostly for the protection of Sasuke. I had forgotten how lonely this room was, I stopped noticing it years ago when lonely became normal, it's not like I had no friends up on level five, I was friends with almost everyone I had met, but most people here were much too distant for you to not feel alone, even in a crowded room.

Only now, can I hear the silent hum of the birds outside no longer silenced by dog boy's loud voice.

**I think it's relaxing, besides, the silence is nice.**

_I hate it._

**Aww, don't be such a grumpasorasrex! (It's grumpy combined with a dinosaur name)** the cruel voice echoed. **Now we are all alone, without the annoying idiots.**

_Alone with you. I'd rather be with those "annoying idiots" than spend another moment with the psychotic voices in my head, claiming to be my long dead brother._

**Hey! I'm alone in here! There is only one abnormal voice here, although it would be fun to have a second me here, we could throw an epic mind party! RAVE!**

_Shut it, I'd much rather the only voice in my head which would be my thoughts_. I inwardly glared.

**If you hate my company so much why don't you go to a social area around here? Oh right, they're either hiding in their room or fucking insane. Or both. This is the killing level after all. **

_You know what? I will. I missed talking to Gaara. He may act murderous at times but he is awesome_. I smirked as I felt his irritation. Although the reason is unknown, Kyuubi and Gaara hate each other with a crimson passion.

Naruto: 1 Kyuubi: 0

I couldn't help but feel slightly better now that I was going to see the red hear. I opened the door and looked out.

**You don't wanna do this.**

_Trust me, I do._

As I walked down the hall I saw kid, scrubbing down his room as always. I don't know his real name but he goes by Death the Kid, Kid for short. I remember the day he first came here, apparently someone brought up his freakish cleaning habits and obsession for things being symmetrical while for some strange reason his hair was black and half of it had white stripes…which caused his first suicide attempt at the institute.

"Hey kid, " I greeted as I stopped outside his door, facing inside, but not in the door way. I remembered to stay about three inches away from it.

"Naruto!" he shouted happily as he walked towards the doorway. "I thought they moved you to level two."

"They did, but I guess I was too crazy for them," Naruto said with a grin.

"It's still nice to see you again; you're the only one who can remember how I feel about people in my room," Kid commented.

"I'll come talk to you again later, I'm going to bug Gaara so you can have some chill time while cleaning," Naruto told him and Kid said his goodbyes before quickly resuming his cleaning. Naruto continued his journey down he long white hallway and finally came to the end of it, it lead into two rooms, Naruto turned into the one on the right. It was what looked like to be your typical front room with comfy chairs and couches, but no television. They used to get television privileges if they behaved themselves but it ended in a fight.

Naruto could remember watching two men, Kakuzu, a man who had so many stitches beyond recognition and Hidan, a silver haired man whom cussed with every other word. The pair were always arguing even though they chose to hang out near each other, the television fight was just one of the more physical ones. Kakuzu wanted to watch a show about becoming a millionaire while Hidan wanted to watch someone preach Jashinism. Fists were flying and the pair even drew blood, there was still a stain on the carpet under one of the newer chairs.

Naruto sighed before silently murmuring to himself "I'm home," not expecting an answer.

"Naruto?" A quiet and cold voice called out which made the blond jump. He had gotten lost in his memories again. Naruto quietly turned to a man in a chair. The man was about Naruto's age, not much taller but his skin was much more fair and his hair was a crimson color. Although he had no eyebrows, the areas surrounding his eyes were dark, revealing his lack of sleep while his eyes were pale blue.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto replied with a fake smile. Naruto was ecstatic to see Gaara again but the surprise on his long time friend's face only reminded him of why he came back to level five. It reminded him of Kyuubi's wish to kill Sasuke. By Gaara's eyes it was clear he saw through the smile.

"Why are you back?" Gaara asked in his usual blunt manner. Naruto shifted for a minute before sitting in a nearby chair.

"Because I wanted to see my bestest buddy," Naruto answered, grinning at the ceiling.

"Liar."

"Why else would I be back here?" Naruto asked trying to change Gaara's mind.

"Simple, if you were here to see me you could have easily convinced Kakashi or Iruka to let you come see me, plus considering the fact that you didn't immediately start telling me about level two that means you moved back."

"Wow. Gaara, if you ever get out of here you should be a detective," Naruto said seriously. He was surprised (although he shouldn't be) that Gaara could tell so much by under a minute of conversation.

"I'm serious." Gaara said with a slight glare, making Naruto quickly realize Gaara took his last comment as sarcasm.

"I am too! It'd be so cool! You could be interviewing a guy and bam! In a few minutes you know exactly what happened without him telling you," Naruto explained.

"Naruto, just tell me already."

"Bu-"

"_**Naruto Uzumaki."**_

"Yes Gaara." Naruto quickly admitted defeat. Angry Gaara was a scary as hell Gaara."…long story short, Kyuubi is an asshole."

"I thought I told you not to listen to him and you would be fine," Gaara replied with an unamused tone.

"I didn't, he started talking to me, said something I disagreed with and he slapped me! With my own arm too," Naruto defended.

"That would make sense if you moved up one level but not all the way up here."

"He… he was convinced one of my new friends were pretty much evil and told me to kill him." Naruto begrudgingly admitted.

"At least you finally get that he's a jerk, Shukaku knew it and so did mother. Mother says she thinks he isn't your brother."

"Yeah, I know that now."

"What did he do to make you re-

"Naruto, you have a visitor, it's your cousin and he has someone with him," a nurse unintentionally interrupted Gaara.

"Oh, ok. I'll come bug you again in a bit," Naruto answered hastily before following his savior out the door. He was relieved he would have to tell someone about what Kyuubi did again.

Naruto Grinned at Deidara as he approached the mahogany table, when he got closer he realized that his assumption of the second person being his beloved Uncle Jiraiya was wrong, it was Itachi. The charcoal hair alone was enough to make his heart plummet. It was only now that he realized how similar Itachi and Sasuke really looked. No DNA test was needed to know they were brothers, from the mysterious onyx eyes to the almost pale as snow skin, if it weren't for their heights and worry lines on Itachi's face they could pass for twins.

"Hey Dei," Naruto greeted with a gleeful mask as he took a seat.

"Are you ok?" Deidara asked, ignoring the greeting.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just hanging out with Gaara and talking abo-

"What happened?" Deidara interrupted, knowing the blond's strategy. Kyuubi used to play the same game to avoid talking about his cancer as not to worry people or to delay a teacher in giving them a test.

"I, I just wasn't ready for that level yet," Naruto answered looking down hesitantly, making sure to avoid the real reason, it didn't help that an Uchiha was present.

"Bull. Kakashi had to tell Jiraiya what happened, Jiraiya told me something bad happened." Naruto mentally cursed his god father. "Please Naruto, I'm here to help," Deidara pleaded, doing his best to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"If you want, I could probably get special permission to have Sasuke come down here, I heard from Tsunade that you two have been able to help each other-

**Oh say yes. I'd absolutely love the chance to wrap my fingers around his life and rip it away.** Kyuubi interrupted in a sickly sweet voice.

"No!" Naruto answered hastily, before realizing the consequences of his outburst. The lingering horror was as clear as glass. "I don't think that is a very good idea…" he trailed off. Itachi and Deidara clearly knew something was wrong now, which meant there wasn't a chance that Deidara would leave with Naruto's simple 'I wasn't ready.'

Deidara was about to charge in with questions of what happened and what Sasuke had done but Itachi lightly squeezed his shoulder, silently telling him no. Itachi knew asking Naruto and further questions on the subject was a fruitless effort, it was as if Naruto was a young boy whom had wet the bed and hid his sheets. Itachi spent the next moment in the next moment in thought.

"Who is Gaara?" he asked in a casual tone, simply changing the subject.

"Huh?"

"You said you were hanging out with someone named Gaara right?" Itachi reminded Naruto. Naruto felt his muscles relax as he realized what Itachi was doing. Itachi was letting him off the hook and even changing the subject.

**Lucky brat**

"Yeah, Gaara is my friend. He has been since the first time I came to level five, he's probably the person I'm closest to in this stupid place," Naruto answered with a reminiscent smile on his face.

"What is he like?" Itachi said with genuine curiosity. He had heard from Deidara about how the beginning of Naruto's stay was at the asylum, he knew it had been very unpleasant especially considering Naruto was both mentally ill and depressed at the time.

"Well, he acts cold to everyone but really he's pretty nice and he is a huge softie for loners, that's how we became buddies," Naruto answered happily.

* * *

"You need to eat something," said a slightly dark skinned man with black eyes and brown hair pulled up into a pony tail atop his head. There was what seemed to be a scar across the bridge of his nose. He was kneeling next to a little boy with an apple in his hand. The young boy just continued to sit silently in his corner with his back against the wall.

The little boy only shook his head, his ocean deep eyes continued to look down.

"It doesn't matter," the man ruffled the little boy's golden locks, "You need food to fuel your body," Iruka answered. He understood completely why the new patient wasn't hungry, it was a side effect of depression. He was miserable, the little boy had been staying away from his fellow patients and therefore was friendless.

The boy only sat silently. As Iruka opened his mouth to object he felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to find the source. It was another patient; in fact it was the most anti-social patient he could think of. The young boy was a red head with amethyst eyes. He put out his hand and gave the therapist a look as if to say 'let me try.' Iruka sighed and gave in as a last resort and handed over the apple before walking a safe distance away to observe.

"Eat," the red head ordered but he received no response and only continued to stare at the boy afterwards. Iruka was unsure of how he thought the insomniac could convince the solitary blond to eat. He took a step towards the boys, about to tell him that he didn't have to help if he didn't want to.

"Why don't you want to eat?" he asked, not moving his gaze. The boy looked up, confused for a moment. No one had even asked him why he didn't want to eat.

"I'm not hungry," the boy answered, finally looking up to meet someone's gaze. Iruka was taken aback by the bright blue eyes staring directly into Gaara's, but that wasn't the only thing. Naruto hadn't once responded to someone's voice since the cruel words were forced once more upon his mind, let alone speak.

"Liar." Gaara's unwavering jade eyes continued to stare into ocean blue, as if daring him to lie once more. Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "You haven't eaten since you arrived."

"I… I don't like apples," the little boy practically whispered. In truth, he had gotten to the point of hating apples. Every single apple seemed to mock him as they reminded him of his brother whom used to be an apple addict. Iruka could only stare in awe. Gaara had been casual and normal and gotten through. After a moment Iruka realized Gaara was walking towards him with the apple. Iruka took the apple, still slightly in a daze.

"Get something else," the red headed boy ordered to which the man quickly obliged. Iruka walked to the kitchen and looked around for a moment before smiling at the cooks. They seemed to catch the hint.

The kitchen was just as painfully white as the walls of the institution, including the counters cupboards and even the uniforms. The only things in Iruka's eye view relieved from the plainness was the monochrome sink, oven and

"What is it?" the head chef Choza asked, knowing that it might not be the best idea to leave Iruka on his own to get food, chances were he'd get whatever the kid would want which in many cases was very bad idea because certain food and medications did not mix well.

"Naruto wants something to eat but he hates apples," Iruka answered. Choza paused for a moment, considering what he had been told by Deidara as per the blond's personal taste and began boiling some noodles. "What are you making?" Iruka asked, trying to see all the ingredients Choza was pulling from the nearby cabinet. Iruka wanted to see, but he also knew better than to get in the cook's way.

"His cousin told me his favorite food was ramen," he answered simply, "we want his first meal here to be delicious so he doesn't even consider skipping meals again," he answered with a smile, while in reality Choza made every meal as tasty and usually as healthy as possible. His meals were his way of spoiling those children. Choza stayed silent as he cooked; only speaking to ask someone for an ingredient. Soon the ramen was finished, piping hot with a scent that would drive anything with the ability to smell insane. Iruka smiled as he brought the ramen back and handed it to an impatient walked to naruto slowly, considering he did not want to spill the blond's food.

"Here," the red head said, presenting the dish to the younger boy. Naruto's eyes widened, it looked delicious and the smell was intoxicating. After Naruto received the bowl he took a moment to smell it before beginning to chow down. "Slow down," Gaara ordered, knowing that at the pace he was going he would make himself throw up which would be highly counterproductive. Naruto complied and slowed down a bit but still was finished eating much sooner than he should have. "Was it good?" he asked, not knowing why he cared. It wasn't as if he knew this kid or particularly liked him.

"Mhm," The blond mumbled with a small smile on his face. Gaara looked into his ocean blue eyes and at that moment he knew. He knew the boy was sad for the same reason he himself was unhappy. They both felt alone. He reached out and ruffled the younger boy's hair and Naruto looked up at him, the tilt of his head showing his curiosity."What is it?"

"Nothing," he answered stoically. He could only look at his cean eyes for so long before once more seeing loneliness. Gaara stood and began walking away, not even giving the new kid his name or a goodbye. Naruto sighed, he was happy to have talked to someone and for them to have been so nice to him, even to connect, but everything seemed to end sometime. He pulled his legs closer to his body and wrapped his arms around them once more as he watched the red head walk away. He lifted his head as the boy stopped and his Jade eyes met ocean blue. "Aren't you coming?" he asked which caused both the blond's eyes and face to smile. He quickly and clumsily got to his feet before running over to the red head.

"I'm Naruto!" The little boy introduced happily, his innocence shining. Gaara's eyes widened for a moment before replying.

"Gaara," he said simply before leading the boy outside.

* * *

Sasuke felt anxious about Naruto's whereabouts but he knew he couldn't do anything for now. All he could do is go talk to Itachi since he had just been notified by a nurse that he was here to talk to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed once more, he didn't really get why he cared so much where Naruto was but all he could do was hope the idiot wasn't doing something stupid.

**To be continued**

**Nanami: Ok, so these stories as well as all but one of my others are going on a temporary HIATUS, I have too many stories I'm trying to work on at once so I am going to put all of my focus on my story An Angel's Cry because it is the closest to the end. After that I will be starting up ONE story again, I will continue this process until I have a manageable amount of On-going stories.**

**Naruto: please review **


End file.
